Going Under
by TheSilverWolfisBack
Summary: Bella and Edward are finally married, but what what happens when Bella gets pregnant? And when Jacob comes back? And the baby life is in danger? *Lemons* -Sequel is up
1. Preface

Again I am very sorry for the grammars and the spelling mistakes I'm not the best writer: P

**Again I am very sorry for the grammars and the spelling mistakes I'm not the best writer: P**

**(And I suggest while reading to listen to 'Going under' By Evanescence I love that song: D)**

**Going Under**

_**I stared down at the baby in my arms gently rocking her back and forth on the rocking the chair. She was sleeping, snoring lightly; I swept her dark curls from her forehead and placed a kiss on her forehead.**_

'_**Momma?' she whispers as she opens her hazel eyes.**_

"_**Shhh babys go to sleep' I say to her stoking her pink cheeks **_

_**She snuggled back in my arms and fell in deep slumber. **_

_**I hummed a lullaby to her. A lullaby that I remembered from a long time ago, like a memory. I smiled gently as a tear fell down my cheek. Hitting the precious baby in my arms. **_

**(Gasp! who is it?! Who is the baby?!)**

**(You will find out soon enough: D)**


	2. Love

**I'm very sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. Just bear with me on this.**

**Going Under**

I stared blankly out the window, watching the usual rain pour down the earth, this was forks. It had been three months since Jacob had left and I never stopped thinking about him. He was on my mind 24/7 thank god Edward couldn't read my mind.

I was so mad at him when I found out he send an invitation to Jacob to our wedding. Oh how that must've broke his heart. I could imagine him his dark eyebrows scrunched, his perfect smile in an angry snarl, his hands gripping the table almost breaking it. Oh but how I missed him so much.

When we told Charlie about our engagement he took the news very well in fact there was no shooting at least. Renee took it even better, I could hear her screaming over the phone, I had to take the phone away from my ear and when Edward kept wincing. Renee said she would book a flight tomorrow to help me through the wedding.

Edward and I were now currently married. The wedding was beautiful; it was in the meadow. Everybody was there, including my dearest school friends. I was so happy of course to be with my vampire, God how much I loved him. Emmett and Jasper were Edwards best 'Men' cause they kept fighting who would be first, But Edward just chose both. Alice was my maid of honor. I had tears in my eyes when Edward lifted my vial and kissed me when Carlisle said we were husband and wife. If Alice, Esme, and Rosalie could cry they would be sobbing. I laughed when Emmett yelled a 'Hell Yea!' when I said I do, followed by Rosalie smacking him on the head.

I wasn't a vampire yet. I was to be turned next week. I was nervous of course but I was so happy. I could remember after the wedding when Edward and I first made love.

Flashback

_After the wedding_

_Edward led me to the bedroom looking back at me and smiling. I smiled back; I admit I was really nervous Edward promised that we would finally try. I gulped silently. Edward looked back at me and started uniting his tie. _

"_Close you eyes" he whispers. I close my eyes and I feel Edward lead me into the room. I smell lavender and honey roses He places me in the middle of the room and tells me to stay there, he gave me one last kiss as he closed the door, then I heard shuffling across the floors . I flinch lightly when I feel his cold arms pry around my waist his hard lips to my ears._

"_Open you eyes love" he whisperers._

_I open my eyes and gasp as I stare at the outside._

_Edward and I were on the balcony. But the scene outside was so beautiful. I could see all of Forks here including our meadow. I could see Esme's garden, the waterfall, horses running widely (_**I don't know if there's horses in Forks so just keep up with me****)**

"_Oh Edward it's beautiful" I whispered as a tear traced down my cheek_

"_Not as beautiful as you" he says huskily in my ear._

_I blush lightly; I turn around and stare into his topaz eyes boring into my brown ones. I stand on my tip toes and press my lips against his cold hard ones. He kisses me back and I feel his tongue trace around my lips, I gasp, Edward never done anything like that, and it thrilled me for him to kiss me anyway he wants know. I part my lips and his makes his way in. Our tongues battle each other as his hand in trailing up and down the wedding dress I'm wearing (_**picture on profile**_**) **__I gasp in his mouth as his hand traces my hip to my breast. I break away for air and he starts kissing down my neck._

"_Are you ready Mrs. Cullen?" he chuckles_

"_Yes Mr. Cullen" I giggled _

_He pulls back a picks me up bridle style as he carried us back to bedroom, I look around as I see the room. There are candles lit everywhere and the bed had a single rose on the covers. I kiss Edward again as he takes me to the bed_

**Lemon warning**

_Edward gently throws me on the bed and climbs on top of me kissing me once again. I pull my hands to his neck holding him tightly. His hand wanders to my back and finds the zipper of my dress. I raise myself as he unzips in. he pulls back pulling on the dress, Now that I am in my white lacy bra and matching panties and my high heels. Edward goes to the end of the bed and kisses my ankle and suck on it, I giggle at the ticklish feeling. He pulls my shoes off, and kisses up my legs to my stomach, between my breasts, then to my lips, I wrap my self around him not wanting to let go. My hands goes to the collar of his tux, pulling at it, I start unbuttoning the buttons dress shirt, as he proceeds to kiss me. Once on the last button he pulls it off. Not that his beautiful cold chest is against my chest. I trace my hands to his bronze hair to his neck to his chest, I gently trace the muscles there, He pulls his hands from my hips to the back of my bra. I raise myself into sitting position and stare into his eyes._

"_Are you okay love?" he asked as he withdrew his hands from my back_

_I nod and pull his hands back to my bra. I help him unclip it as it hangs off my shoulders. He pulls it throwing it on the floor now that my chest is bare. He stares at my face then trails his eyes to my breasts. Suddenly I feel self conscious and I turn my head away. Edward kisses my neck and whispers in my ear "You are the most beautiful girl ever"_

_I blush and turn my head back to look at him and kiss him again. He gently pulls me down on the bed now that he is on top of me. My chest is against his hard chest. _

"_I love you so much Bella, I am so happy you are my wife, I just want you too know that I would never hurt you and I will always love you forever" He whispers in my ear_

_My eyes fill up with tears "I love you to Edward, so so much" I say to him. He kisses me again and I pull away from the kiss for air, Edward kisses down my neck. Nibbling my bare shoulders, I gasp lightly as he kisses my breasts. I moaned softly as he took a nipple in his lips and suckled. I moaned louder arching my back and grabbing his shoulders. His other hand is stroking my other breast. He gently bites down and I moan my loudest. He kisses down my stomach tracing around my belly button. I gasp as he kisses the top of my panties. He looks up at me "Do you trust me Bella?" he asks_

"_Always" I whisper as he pulls off my panties leaving me naked in front of him. He kisses up my leg to my thigh. He lowers his hand down and licks me. I moaned as my back arched, my hands gripping the bed sheets. He licks me again this time sticking his tongue inside me. I moaned as I felt a coil in my lower stomach ready to explode._

"_Edward!" I moaned as he sucks my clit, _

"_Ohhhhh!" I screamed/moaned as I reached my first climax that night. Edward licks all my juices up and kisses his way to my lips. I could taste myself against his lips. I pull my hand down and find the snap on his dress pants. He kicks them off along with his boxers. I stare at him, my eyes widened on how huge he was, would it fit?_

_He chuckles and kisses me again. I trace my hands down his chest to his member._

_He groans against my lips as I rub him faster and faster. He then grabs my hand and kisses my wrist. _

"_Are you ready" He asks me as he positions himself over me._

"_Yes" I gasp. He presses his lips to mine in a sweet kiss as he enters me. I break the kiss gasping at the pain as he enters me. _

"_I'm sorry" he says as he thrust all the way in. _

_I cry out and a tear runs down my cheek. He kisses me all over my face._

"_Are you alright?" he asks _

"_Yes" I gasp, he stays like that for a moment, when he thrust I immeadily moan, arching my back,_

_Edward thrusts over an over again while kissing me. I arch my back and let out a low moan, His hand traces to my back pulling my lower back that my stomach was against his. Soon I was crying out his name as I wrapped my legs around his waist. His face was in my neck kissing and gently biting. _

"_Ohhh Edward more!" I moaned in his ear_

_His hand trailed down my stomach to my clit, I moaned louder as he started rubbing me with his thumb, I was bucking against his hand, As I arched up to meet his thrusts he groaned loudly in my neck. _

"_Ugh Bella you feel incredible" he groaned as he put both his hands on my hips and thrust in deeper. _

"_Ohhhhh! I screamed as my walls closed around his member, I reached my second orgasm that night, I felt Edward stiffen as he joined me along._

"_Ohhhh Bella" he moaned against my neck as I felt frozen liquid shoot inside me. He collapsed on top of me breathing heavily, I placed a kiss on forehead and he looked up and kissed me long and hard. Edward wrapped ourselves in lavender sheets as I fell asleep in his strong arms the last thing I heard was Edward telling me he loved me._

End of Flashback

"Bella?" I heard his velvet voice which caused shivers to run down my back.

I turned my head to meet the eyes of Edward Cullen. He walked to me and wrapped me in a strong hug.

"How was hunting?" I murmured as I pulled back giving him a kiss.

"It was fine, Emmett caught 13 bears" He announced with a grin.

I giggled and placed a kiss on his perfect nose.

"What do you want to do?" I asked him

"Hmmm I think I know" He said as he picked me up in his strong arms taking me to the bed…

**How sweet! I'm already writing the 3rd chapter :D**


	3. Dreams

**Once again I am very sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes I tried correcting them :D**

**Going Under**

_Bella's P.O.V_

_There was a girl on the cliff. Her long dark hair blew behind her like whips; her white sundress was loose flying around behind her. She was smiling with her hand on her stomach. I look more closely and see she has a big belly. Why was she on cliff?_

_She strokes her stomach smiling. I now realize she's smiling at the baby in her stomach. The wind blew harder making her shiver. I saw a man come behind her and wrap his arms around her. She looks up at him and he kisses her. They both look out to the ocean, as his hand comes and wraps around her waist, his fingers rubbing circles on her belly. She giggles and kisses his cheek. I watch seeing how happy they are, how in love they must me, how happy they must be expecting a baby. I gasp as they both turn there heads to look at me. They girl is beautiful and the boy is breathtaking. _

_They smile at me. That's when I realize they are both fading away into the darkness._

"_Wait!" I call out running to them. _

_The scene suddenly changes I am alone in the woods darkness creeping around me, I looked down at my arm and saw blood leaking out from it, I feel nauseous and, I am frightened._

"_Edward!" I yell out, I her no answer, just the erring creeping noises of the trees _

"_Edward please don't leave me!" I start sobbing. I curl into a ball and sob my eyes out. He's gone_

I wake up gasping, holding my chest, I feel tears running down my cheeks. I look around the room and see Edward in the rocking chair looking at me with a scared expression

"Bella? Bella?!" Edward yells as he pulls me off the bed and pulls me into his lap_. _He rocks me back and forth, whispering soothing things in my ear as I cry in his chest.

"Bella, loves are you ok? He rises as he pulls me back to look at me; he wipes the tears from my cheeks with his thumb.

"Oh Edward it was horrible I thought you left me again!" I cry as I hug him with all my might.

"Shhhh Love, it alright I'm never leaving you, I'll always be with you forever." He whispers in my ear stroking my hair.

I eventually calm down and smell in his scent "What did you dream about?" He asked as he put his cold hand on my warm cheek.

"Did I talk?"

"Yes, you kept screaming 'don't go' and my name over and over again" He said with a worried tone.

"Oh" I mumbled.

"Bella please tell me what happen I was so worried" He said quietly as he stroked my face.

"Its-Its very confusing" I mumbled

"Please Bella"

"Well- In the first dream I was in the tree's watching a girl who was on the cliff. She was pregnant, then I assumed her husband or boyfriend came and stood with her as they stared out at the ocean. I tried to get a closer look to see who they were, and I guess they heard me and they looked at me, I gasped when I saw there faces but I don't remember who they were. They smiled at me but all of a sudden they faded away I tried to follow them, but then I end up in a forest I was alone and I was scared and my arm was bleeding" I told him the whole dream, I feel water moisten in my eyes.

"Oh Bella" he murmured as he wrapped me in a huge hug kissing my head

"Edward?" I asked

"Yes my love?"

"I can't breath" I choke out.

"Oh sorry" He chuckles as I let out a long breath of air. I smile up at him and kiss his lips. He kisses me back cradling my face in his hands. As he tries to take the kiss deeper I pull away and kiss his nose.

He frowns at me and pouts. Oh my God he looked so cute that way.

"I'm going to take a shower" I whisper in his ear and lick his earlobe, as I stand and head over to the shower. I look back at Edward and blew him a kiss. He chuckles and winks at me. I laugh under my breath and strip my clothes and hop in the shower.

As I stand there, watching the water going down the drain I think about the dream I had. I think about the couple who stared at me. I didn't get to see there face so I didn't see there faces. God! This was so frustrating.

I get out of the shower and wrap myself in a towel. I walk out of the bathroom into the bedroom and notice Edward isn't there. I shrug and take out my clothes, a blue blouse (Edward's favorite color on me) and navy jeans. I throw them on me and walk back to the room and brush the tangles in my hair. I blow-dry my hair deciding to leave it down for today. I put on some makeup not to much just a little mascara, eyeliner, and lip-gloss. I walk down the stairs to the kitcehn too see Esme making a sandwich.

"Hello Bella" She said sweetly as she saw me come in. I smiled at her and sat down on the counter

"Are you hungry Hon?" she asked as she glanced at me.

"Very" I laughed

Suddenly I feel very cold arms snake around my arm. I lean my head back on his cold chest.

"Hello Beautiful" he whispers in my ear as he plants a kiss on my neck.

I blush and turn around in his arms. He lowers his head and meets my lips in a kiss.

"Now, now not in the kitchen" I hear Esme say.

I giggle and pull myself from Edward embrace. I sit on the table as Esme puts the sandwich in front of me. I take a bite and smile at Esme telling her it was delouses. She smiled back and walked out of the kitchen

"Where were you?" I said to Edward, between mouthfuls.

"I had to talk to Carlisle for a little bit" he said staring at my sandwich

"Want some?" I ask jokily

"Ha ha" he says as his nose wriggles in disgust

"It's actually really good" I say as I take another bite.

"BELLA!" I hear Alice scream as she barges in the room making me choke on my food.

Edward is gently patting my back. I swallow and take a deep breath.

"N..N.e..ve.r. d..o …. Th…at…. A..g..a..in" I say between breaths as i shot glares at her.

"Sorry" She says as she giggles.

"What now Alice?" Edward says as he looks over to her

"I had a vision!" she squeals

"Of?" Edward and I said at the same time.

"You guys doing it in the shower!" she squeals as she dances around making me choke on my food again. Edward gets up and pats my back again. I swallow it again and take a chug of milk.

"ALICE!" I hear Edward growl and I blush a deep shade of red.

"What? I'm just telling you what I saw!" she says innocently.

Edward growls again and I put my hand on his arm.

"It's alright Edward" I say and glare at Alice.

She giggles as she runs away, Dancing around.

"I swear she's like a little elf" I hear Edward murmur under his breath

"I heard that!" Alice says at the top of the stairs. I laugh and take my plate to the sink washing it. I feel him behind me and I turn around to meet his eyes. He lowers his head and kisses me long and hard. I respond back twisting my fingers in his hair. He picks me up by the waist and sets me on the counters now that were eyelevel. He kisses me again his tongue asking for entrance I open my mouth to invite him in.

"Hey Edwa- WOW!" I hear Emmett scream as he covers his eyes with his hands

"Emmett" Edward growls

"Sorry bro I was just coming to ask if you wanted to go hunting with me and Jasper." Emmett said still covering his eyes.

"Later" Edward growls as he kisses me again.

"But Eddie we're thirsty" Emmett complains.

"Don't call me Eddie and I said I'll go later" Edward said looking back at him.

"Eddie" Emmett says again with a grin

"Emmett…" Edward warns

"E.D.D.I.E" Emmett says each syllable slowly.

"That's it!" Edward yells as he throws himself off me chasing Emmett around the house with Emmett screaming Mommy!

I giggle and hop off the counter smoothing out my shirt and pants.

Alice suddenly runs in the kitchen "Bella Lets play Bella Barbie!" She yells tugging my arm.

Ugh.

**A/N Lol i love Alice and Emmett :P!**


	4. Shower

**Ok in the first chapter you got a sneak peek :D**

**But there is a lot more! Prepare to be very surprised.**

**The more Review you send the more Chapters you get :D**

**Kinda short but in the next chapter there will be more.**

**Lemon warning!****  
**

**Going under**

I walked into the bedroom after I had my 'Bella Barbie time' with Alice. I swear she almost blinded me when she was applying mascara on my eyelashes or when she attacked me powder. I sighed as I closed the door behind me. I looked around for Edward but he wasn't in the bedroom. I went to the dresser and changed into my black robe tying it around my waist.

That's when I heard the shower on. I opened the door to the bathroom and saw Edwards clothes folded on the toilet… What a gentleman. The mirrors were all fogged from the heat and I could see Edward's naked form in the shower. I smirked as opened the shower door to see a very naked Edward applying his shampoo.

"Jesus sweetheart you scared me" He said as he looked me over in my robe

"Oh I scared you?" I smirked. He chuckled under his breath

"Can I join you?" I asked seductively as I pulled down the top of my robe flashing him my breasts.

He licked his lips as he eyed my bare chest and he nodded holding his arms out to me. I undid the knot of the robe, shrugging it off my shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. Leaving me naked in front of him.

I step in the shower and wrap my arms around him. The water ran down my face soaking my hair and my body. I kissed Edward hard, my arms tight around his neck not wanting to let go. I trailed one hand down tracing his beautiful six pack in with my fingers. He groaned in my mouth as trailed his hand to my breast gently rubbing my painfully erect nipple. I moan in his mouth and deepen the kiss. He then picks me up around the waist and slams me against the shower wall. I wrap my legs around his hips, as he steps in to kiss me again. I moan as I felt his fingers between my legs slipping a finger inside of me.

"Ohhh Edward" I moaned as he trails his kisses to my neck, gently sucking on my pulse.

"Oh Bella your incredible" he whisperers in my neck. He grabs my hips and slips into me and I nearly faint from the pleasure. He starts thrusting in and out while rubbing me. I could feel the familiar tingling in my lower stomach as I was about to orgasm

"Ohhhhhhh Edward I'm going to cum" I moaned as I buck under his hand.

"Cum for me sweetheart" He whispers as he stops rubbing me and holds on to my hips as he thrusts. I could feel my climax reaching. I take Edwards head in my hands and press my lips to his. I moaned loud in his mouth as I felt my climax sweeping through my body like fire. The tightness for Edward is too much and he joins along with me. He groans in my neck as I feel the familiar cold liquid shooting inside of me. I collapse on him. He still holding me in his strong arms, His head is on my shoulders breathing deeply. He raises his head and kisses me, I respond back cupping his cheek. He puts me down and grabs my shampoo.

"Want me to wash your hair?" He asks with a grin.

I giggle and nod to him as he takes the shampoo and massages it in my scalp. I moaned as I felt his kiss my shoulder, while he was washing my hair.

I rinse it out and turn around smiling at my lover. "Guess Alice was right" We both say at the same time making us burst into laughter.

We both step out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my body and Edward wrapping it around his waist leaving his gorgeous chest out in the open. Edward shakes his hair like a dog splashing water all over me. I squeal and smack him on the arm.

"Ow" he says as he pouted,

"That's what you get" I said as I face the mirror as we both brush our teeth's (**A/N I didn't know if vampires brushed there teeth so just bear with me:D) **

While I was brushing my teeth I caught Edwards's eyes at me and he winked. I giggled spitting the toothpaste out. He did the same and he combed his hair

"Can I do your hair?" I asked as I grabbed a hairbrush and gel.

Edward chuckled and nodded I faced him to me and he looked at me with confusions.

"I don't want you to look" I giggle. I do different hair styles on him Mohawk, spiked, ponytail, braids, pigtails which made me laugh to hard I choked on my own spit; he just frowns smoothing out his hair.

"That not funny" He murmurs.

"Y-es- it- is" I managed to say between breaths

He turns around suddenly and kisses me long and hard I moan in his mouth, my fingers tangling his wet hair. I could feel the towel slowly being pulled from me as he led us to the shower.

"Edward we just took a shower" I whimpered to him.

"We'll take another"

'


	5. Pain

**Sorry kinda short :P**

**I'm just trying to come up with new idea's**

**Going Under**

After another 'Shower' with Edward I was completely worn out Damn I was so sore, stupid horny sexy vampire.

As I walked out of the bathroom in my black robe I immeadly collapse on the bed curling into a ball. I heard Edward chuckle as he knelt beside me kissing my forehead.

"Love I'm going to hunt with the family will you be alright?" He asks as he pulls back to study my face.

"Yes Edward I'll be fine I'm just really tired from our 'activity from the shower" I groan. I hear him chuckle again he kisses me one last time then he's gone.

I sigh and head to the dresser and change in my pajamas. I put my hair in a ponytail and head to the bed taking out 'A walk to remember' by Nicholas sparks. **(N/A real book, I love Nicholas Sparks :D)**

I begin reading when I hear a creaking noise at the window "Edward?" I call out as I head over to the window but I don't see anybody. I shrug and head back to the bed reading my book. As i was on chapter five i hear that noise again. I sigh again and run to the window closing it tightly. As i head back to the bed i hear a voice

"Hello Bella"

Alice's P.O.V

As I was taking a bite out of the deer I got caught up in a vision

_Bella is crying she is wrapped in a ball, and she has bruises and cuts on her. she is trying to get away from the person who is hurting her, i couldn't see the persons face, but i could see Bella._

_"Edward!" she says in a gasp as tries to crawl away._

"Alice?! Alice?!" I hear Jasper screaming my name I snap out of my vision and see my family staring at me with wide eyes.

"Alice what did you see?" Jaspers asks putting his hand on my cheek stroking it.

"NO!" I scream and look at Edward

I could feel Edward reading my thoughts seeing thoughts of the vision.

"BELLA!" he screams as he runs back to the house.

Bella's P.O.V

I gasp as i turn around to see... Jacob. He looks a mess. His hair is long reaching to his sholders, his face is pale and he has dark circles under his eyes, His chest is bare and he has cuts and scratches, he was only in a pair of sweats, And it looked like he got taller and stronger too. His eyes were dark and piercing, they had a look of hunger in them

"Jacob" I gasp out, I would get up and hug him but he looked so dangerous for the first time in my life i was afraid of Jacob Black

"It's nice to see you Bella" He says in a menacing tone as he takes steps toward me

"Yo-ur b-ack?" I gasp out. I missed him so much but he looked wrong like her wanted to hurt somone.

"Bella why are you so afraid of me?! You should be afraid of that bloodsucker! He is the monster!" he yells, i get more and more scared.

"No" I gasp out

"Damn it Bella! You should be with me! You should have married me and we could've had children and a perfect life, that bloodsucker can't give that to you!" He yells, i see him shake a little

"No you are wrong!" I spit the words.

He starts to shake more and suddenly I am pinned by him. "You should've chose me Bella I love you" He says as he kisses me and I try to scream out and twist around.

"Jacob get off me!" I scream out

"No Isabella you chose this if you chose me this wouldn't of happened" he says in a menacing tone.

"No fuck you Jacob!" I spit in his face. He gets madder and He raises his hand and punches me in the jaw. I cry out, it hurt so bad. I wanted Edward

"You shouldn't curse Bella" Jacob says with a sickly grin. I now realize this isn't my Jacob , my Jacob was gone.

"Fuck you!" I say again. Jacob suddenly stands and hits me all over again. leaving bruises and cuts on me. I lay on the ground sobbing clunching my body trying to crawl away.

"Edward!" I gasp out.

"Is that enough for you Bella will you come with me?" he asks with that cocky grin

"NO!" i scream out, I then feel something hard on my leg, and i realize where this has gotten too

"Then you made me do this" He says as he kneels down and pulls down my shorts leaving my lower body bare for him.

"No! Jacob stop!" i scream out as he pulls my t-shirt over my head. He kisses my face as i try to squirm and kick him, but it ended up hurting me more then it did to him.

"JACOB PLEASE!" I sob as he pulls his sweats off leaving him bare. I could see his erection how huge he was.

"Do you change your mind?" He says once more

"NO!" I scream my loudest.

He then roughly thrusts in my body and i feel my body snap in pain. I scream out my loudest as i feel blood trailing down my leg. He thrust over and over again until i feel his fluids in me

"GET THE FUCK OFF HER!!" I hear a angry voice yell and suddenly Jacob is thrown across the room and he is in his wolf form.

"ALICE get Bella out of here!" I hear Edward yell.

I feel someone throw a blanket over me and pick me up. I lose conciseness.

Edward P.O.V

I run back to the house as quickly as i can, as I jump in the window i see my Bella screaming and crying with Jacob inside her body almost killing her.

"GET THE FUCK OFF HER!!" I yell as I throw Jacob across the room. I turn to see Bella, I smell the blood and the tears on her body. I almost wanted to drop down and sob and tell her it would be alright

"ALICE get Bella out of here!" I yell yo my sister. I see Alice run to Bella and wrap her in a blanket as she carried her out of the room

I turn my attention toward the mutt who hurt my Bella.

"You are going to pay mutt" I say in the most angriest tone

-_ohh I'm so scared_

I take a swing at him. I break his arms at once and rip some of his fur off. He yelps and whimpers trying hid best to attack me back.

"I'm going to let you go, But so help me God If you ever come near her OR even think about her, YOU ARE GOING TO DIE" I spit the words. Jacob turns and jumps out the window running out into the night.

I drop down to my knees and sob dryly. I feel Alice behind me and I look back at her, If she could cry she would've been right now.

"She's alive" She cries to me

I run to the room that my precious is in. I see that she's in the bed. I run to her and collapse on my knee's crying my heart out. I take my hand in mine and hold it tightly. Nobody was ever going to hurt her ever...

**A/N**** Poor Bella Sniff Sniff**

**I'm very sorry that I made Jacob the bad one, and Edward let him go instead of killing him, But i need him for the rest of the story!**

**I know how you feel about Jacob being the bad guy if your on Team Jacob and you love him to death. I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL I'M ON TEAM JACOB ALSO :p**

**Reviews please! and the next chapter will be on tommerow :D**


	6. Recover

**OMG! BREAKING DAWN COMES OUT THIS SATURDAY!**

**I'M SO EXCIDED! WOOT-WOOT**

**I feeling really generous so here's another chapter :D**

**Going Under**

Bella's P.O.V

3 days later

I could hear someone crying holding my hand so hard it hurt. I open my eyes and see Edward sobbing. I wanted so badly to comfort him to tell him everything would be alright, to kiss him and hold him.

"Edward" I choke out.

"Oh Bella!" he yells as he wraps me in a hug and I cry out in pain, Feeling the pain shoot through my whole body. Edward pulls back with a horror on his face.

"Where does it hurt baby?" He asks me as he pushes the hair from my face.

"Everywhere" I choke out.

"Carlisle!" Edward yells out making me flinch.

Carlisle then walks in with a bag and in his doctor uniform. He sets down the bag and walks to the bed.

"How are you feeling Bella?" he asks me as he takes my chin gently in his hand and looks at me face.

"Bad"

Carlisle then inspects my eyes with the flashlight thingy, then he listens to my heartbeats.

"Bella I'm going to have to lift up your shirt because I hear you heartbeat is very jittery so I want to take a look at you lungs" Carlisle says.

I blush as lift up my shirt, "Tell me if it hurts" He says as I feel Carlisle cold hands tracing down my ribs and I cry out in pain. "Does that hurt?" he asks

I nod my head. He then puts his hand in the middle of my chest close to my heart and pushes down gently. I start coughing hysterically.

"Carlisle what wrong with her?!" Edward cries out as he pats my back gently.

"I don't know Edward I think I have to take her to the hospital" Carlisle says gently

"NO! Please not the hospital! Charlie will find out and is going to want to see me!" I yell that when I see that I am crying. I was so scared of leaving the house and Edward.

"Do you want me to incept you here?" Carlisle's asks

"Yes please" I whimper.

"Alright I'm going to make a phone call and then Edward can bring you to my office" Carlisle's says as he stands walking out of the room.

I start sobbing as Edward pulls me in his lap. Then I remember everything…. Jacob hitting me, Jacob raping me, Jacob almost killing me. I sob harder clutching to Edwards chest.

"Shhh Bella it well be alright" Edward says then I feel Edward shaking too. I realize he is crying also.

"Edward please don't cry" I cry to him

"I can't help it love he hurt you so bad" Edward perfect voice cracks **(Awww ********)**

"Where is he?" I ask him not wanting to say his name

"I hurt him so bad, I let him go" Edward said as he strokes my hair.

"how long have I've been out" I ask him, I was curious

"About three days" he says, I wasn't surprised

Edward stays like there for a minute when I feel him pick me up carrying me out of the bedroom.

"BELLA!" I hear Alice screams as she runs to me wrapping me in hug.

"Ow" I groan

"Sorry are you OK!?" she yells in my ear

"Alice will you keep your voice down!" Edward harshly whispers to her.

"Sorry" she whispers. I see Rosalie making her way toward me "Are you ok Bella?" she says worriedly

Wow, Is Rosalie actually being nice to me? Am I dreaming?

"I'm ok" I half whisper half gasp

"Alright girls Bella has to go see Carlisle for inception" I heard Esme say.

"Ok" Alice and Rose say at the same time

I feel calm wash over me taking the pain away. I look up at Jasper and he is smiling at me

"It's alright Jasper I know you can feel the pain too"

He smiles again.

Edward carries me to Carlisle's office, telling him I could walk but he wouldn't let me go.

As me and Edward walked into his office, Carlisle mentioned for Edward to put me on the table. As I lay there, Carlisle put supplies to an extra small table.

"Alright Bella I need you too take your shirt off so I can see if you have any broken bones"

I left my shirt over my head and Carlisle puts a sheet over my breast so I wouldn't feel as embarrassed.

He traced my ribs again and I cry out. He gently pushes my heart again as the first time and I cough again.

"Alright Bella you have about three broken ribs and I'm thinking your When Jacob did what he did he pushed against your chest making your lungs very sensitive" he said in that doctor voice

He checked everything else telling me I had some vaginal tearing that I had to take an ointment to rub there; I also had bruising on my stomach and arms. As he put the stuff away Edward picked me up again and carried to the bedroom.

"I'm sleepy" I told him yawning

"Sleep my Bella" he whispers as he kisses me. The last thing I heard was 'I will never let anyone hurt you again' as I fell asleep.


	7. No sex

Here's another: D

**Here's another: D**

**Going under**

**Bella's P.O.V**

It had been about a week since what had happen with Jacob. My wounds were completely healed but I still had some bruises along my arms and stomach. Edward was so careful around me if I tripped as clumsy as I am he would flip out! Stupid, protective, sexy vampire.

We canceled my vampire changing to next month since with everything's that been going on. Emmett and Rosalie left for _another _honeymoon in the Caribbean's. Rosalie actually wasn't so bad she was kind of _nice_ which shocked me to death. Carlisle still checked how I was then and then making sure I was ok with no pain. Edward would go with me everywhere now even when I had to go to the bathroom he would stand out the door waiting, Stupid, protective, sexy vampire.

I haven't heard from Jacob and I didn't I hated him so much. I've been throwing a lot lately which really worried me because I haven't thrown up since I was nine.

As I walked into the bedroom I saw Edward on the bed with his eyes closed almost as if he was sleeping. I giggled softly as I made myself over to him and pressed my lips against his. His eyes shot open and reclosed as he kissed me back. I tried to take the kiss deeper but he pulled back sighing. I pouted my lips

"No Bella you know the rules no sex until you are healed" Edward warned. Carlisle had said that Edward and I couldn't make sexual intercourse until my tearing was healed in about two more days.

"That's not fair" I pouted like a three year old crossing my arms over my chest.

Edward chuckled leaning over to kiss me again. He pulls me with him on the bed and we just lay there staring into each others eyes.

Alice's P.O.V

As Jasper and I walked hand in hand to the forest to hunt I froze with a vision

_Bella is crying holding her stomach taking deep breaths. She had a slightly large tummy, she was pregnant. I couldn't see where it was too dark but I could see that was alone and scared clutching her stomach with her life_

"_Edward!" she cries out and screams as pain shoots through her she puts her hand back to her large belly and whispers "Don't worry baby Daddy's coming" she closes her eyes_

"Alice?! Alice?!" I hear Jasper yelling my name as I open my eyes to see him staring at me with a worried expression

"Alice what did you see?" Jaspers

"I-" I couldn't answer I was so confused.

"I need to talk to Carlisle"


	8. Hiding

Here's another: D

**OK last one for the night and I'll write more tomorrow :D**

**Sorry for making them so short **

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Going Under**

Bella's P.O.V

Ok this is defiantly weird. I was suppose to get my period about a week ago and it still hasn't came, that never happen to me before and I it got me really worried,

I run to the bathroom and puke my guts out. As I rest my head on the toilet and sigh.

"Bella?" I hear Edward say as he walks in the bathroom holding my hair back

"Ugh" I groan

"Do you want to see Carlisle?" He asks me

"Yes" I groan as stand up and try to walk but I end up falling in his arms

I hear him chuckle "Maybe _I _should carry you"

He carries me to Carlisle's office and I see Alice and Jasper with him talking.

"What's going on?"

Edwards P.O.V

"What's going on?" I ask them as I stared at there faces.

"Uhhh nothing" they say, and I try to read there minds but there blocking them. Damn

"Carlisle Bella's been throwing up and she doesn't have a fever" I tell him watching his face.

_-Oh damn so it is true. _I hear Jasper think and I shot a glance at him.

"Edward put Bella down on the table" Carlisle says. I gently put Bella on the table as she looks up at me with worried in her eyes.

"It's alright Bella I'm here" I whisper as I take her hand in mine, she smiles and it's like the room suddenly brightens.

Carlisle then raises Bella's shirt to her stomach and rubs his hand over it making Bella giggle.

"Bella have you had you period? He asks

"No I was going to come to ask you about that"

"When were you last?" He asks

"Last month, but I was suppose to get it last week" she says

Carlisle sighs he then goes through his shelf and brings me needle with him and tissue

"Bella I'm going to need to get a blood sample"

Bella closes her eyes and buries her head in my chest.

_-oh God_. I hear Jasper say

"Get out Jasper" I say to him

Alice and pushes him out following him along.

"Alright Bella I'm going to test this out and see what's the matter ok?" Carlisle says

"OK" I and Bella say at the same time. I pick her up and carry her back to the room.

I lay her on the bed as I star up at the ceiling

"Do you think I'm ok?" She asks me in that worried voice

"Yes love, I wouldn't let anything happen to you" I say as I stoke her creamy cheek. She sighs and leans in my hand

Suddenly Carlisle and Alice walk in the room I look up at their faces.

"What's wrong is she ok?"

"Edward she's pregnant"

Bella's P.O.V

I gasp and sit up straight looking into there faces.

"I'm what?!" I yell out as my eyes fill up with tears.

"You're pregnant Bella" Carlisle's says in a calm voice.

I wanted to die, and cry, I couldn't believe this, and if I was pregnant then I was with Jacob's baby. That thought made me cry harder

I looked up at Edward and he was looking down at me with a pained expression.

"Is Jacob the father?" Edward asks in a pained voice looking at Carlisle

"I'm not sure"

"What do you mean you're not sure!?" Edward screams.

"Edward I'm not sure they blood sample said she was pregnant for more then a month Jacob raped her last week" Carlisle announced.

"That's bullshit! Complete bullshit!" Edward yells making me cry harder.

"Edward please" I whisper, tears fall down my cheek. He looks down at me with pain and hatred in his eyes and stomps out of the room pushing Carlisle out of the way.

I sob harder, and Alice comes to comfort me, hugging me and telling me it would be ok, it was not ok I was pregnant and my only love Edward left me.

Edwards P.O.V

I run out of the house, pushing Carlisle and Jasper out of the way. I wanted to run away for ever. That looks on Bella's face when I cursed Carlisle out. I couldn't stand it, I hurt her really bad. I ran to our meadow and collapsed to my knee's dry sobbing. Bella my love was pregnant with the mutt's child. I always wanted children with Bella I wanted to raise babies with her but I couldn't. I cradle my head in my hands, Oh Bella I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. How I can't give you a happy life by raising children and growing old together.

I hear footsteps behind me and see Carlisle standing there with a pained expression.

"Carlisle I'm sorry" I whisper to him.

"It's alright Edward I probably dissevered it" he says with a chuckle.

I laugh too "No it's not your fault you didn't deserve it."

"Edward I have to tell you something, in the tests ,Bella was pregnant for a months and Jacob raped her last week. It is possible you are the father" He told me.

I gasped and looked up at Carlisle in shock "Do- you mean Bella's- pregnant with me baby?" I aked him, hopes filling my mind

Carlisle smiled "Yes Edward".


	9. Sighting

**Thank you so much for the reviews you guys are AWSOME! :D**

**Going Under**

Bella P.O.V

I sat sobbing in Alice's arms for God know long. Edward wasn't coming back; he hated me for caring the bastard's baby. I knew Edward wanted to make a family of our own, how he wanted children to rise for ourselves. I was disgusting, I was a slut. How could Edward want me through all of this, I was so dirty

"Bella please calm down your making me cry" I heard Alice perfect voice crack.

"No Alice please don't cry" I encouraged her; I couldn't stand when people cried for me especially my vampire family.

I hugged her with all my might not wanting to let go. "Alice do you think he'll come back?" I asked her.

"Of course Bella! He'll never leave you" She squealed in my ear which caused me to flinch.

"Sorry" she giggled.

"Alice could you please leave Bella and I by ourselves" I heard a voice at the doorway ask; It was my vampire he was back.

Alice looked back at me and smiled and hugged me again. "Don't worry the idiot will always love you" she whispered in my ear as she sat up a skipped out of the room.

"I heard that!" Edward yelled out the door and Alice giggled her velvet laugh.

I sat there looking down at my hands which I found oddly interesting, oh look a finger!

"Bella"

I looked up at Edwards eyes and broke down again, He ran over to me and hugged me while I cried and cried. After I was done crying, I pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Yo-u st-ill wa—nt me? I stammered.

"Of course I do Bella! Never think I don't want you!" he hugged me again, and I smiled in his chest.

"Edward what are we going to do?" I asked him as we pulled back.

"Jacob is going to find out eventually"

Edward sighs running a hand over his face "Carlisle doesn't know if Jacob is the father or not"

"What do mean he doesn't know? He's the doctor he knows everything!" I yelled.

Edward laughs and hugs me again kissing my forehead. "I meant he isn't sure if Jacob or I are the father"

I thought for a second, "But you can't have children?" it came out more of question then an answer. Stupid me

"That's what I thought too" he said

"Edward does that mean you might be the father?" I asked, with hopes filling my thoughts.

Edward smiled his gorgeous crooked smile "Yes Bella"

I screamed and attacked his lips with my own; he kissed me back long and hard.

Jasper and Alice suddenly ran into the room "What happen I heard screaming!" they both yelled until they caught us making out

" Ew" Alice said as she walked out dragging Jasper along with her. Jasper chuckled and winked at us causing me to giggle and Edward to glare at him. Edward looked back at me and kissed me again, my fingers traced his bronze hair while his hands were gripping my hips. Suddenly his hands were at my t-shirt pulling it up. I broke away "Uh, Uh, uh Edward no sex until I was healed" I mimicked his words, coping the same voice he used but I failed.

Edward groaned and dropped down to my stomach.

I felt his fingers tracing my stomach and he was humming my lullaby. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair.

He smiled up at me and kissed my stomach "My possible baby" I heard him whisper. We were going to be ok


	10. Finding Out

Thank you so much for the reviews you guys are AWSOME

**A/N Ok I really don't know how the whole testing pregnancy thing goes so I just made Carlisle take a blood test from Bella and that's how he found she was pregnant. :P**

**Going Under**

"Bella" I heard his whisper. I opened my eyes and saw his topaz eyes staring down at me. "Did I fall asleep?" I asked as I stretched my arms over my head.

"Yes when I was singing the lullaby to the baby you dozed out" he said smiling.

"Oh"

"Bella, Carlisle wants to go to the hospital to check everything out about the baby" Edward said

I groaned and sat up looking down at my t-shirt. "I should probably change" I murmured. Edward went to the dresser and pulled a purple blouse. I lifted my arms in the air as Edward pulled my t-shirt off and put the blouse on me.

"You ready?" he asked

"Yep"

He carried me down the stairs "I can walk you know" I giggled at him.

"I know I just like carrying you" he chuckled as he kissed me again. Once we were outside I didn't spot Carlisle's Mercedes he probably already left. Edward placed me in the Volvo patting my stomach before he shut the door causing me to giggle; I was staring to sound like Alice, Oh God.

Edward and I held hands during the whole way to the hospital sometimes he would rub my belly or blow a kiss to it. What a charmer.

As Edward and I arrived to the hospital, I already noticed girls staring at my Edward. Edward held my waist as we walked in the hospital and girls would let down. Hahaha, He's mine.

We waited sitting at the chairs until our name was called "Isabella Cullen" I heard the nurse say. As Edward and I walked to the room, I kept seeing the nurse stare at my Edward; she was licking her lips and winking at him causing Edward to wince. I laughed under my breath as Edward placed a kiss on the top of my head, and you should've seen the look on the nurse's face! Hahaha!

We made to the room as we waited for Carlisle to come, Right on time.

Carlisle walked in, in his doctor uniform and fake glasses, I guess to make him look more human.

"Alright Bella I'm going to need you to change into a gown, except underwear leave it on, and I'm going to need another blood sample" He said in the 'doctor tone'

I groaned and Edward laughed as he took the gown from Carlisle while Carlisle left to give us some privacy. I changed into the gown, which was too small, it came up to my thighs and my breasts were almost popping out. Edward laughed "You look beautiful" he whispered in my ears.

"Ha-ha" I murmur as I lay on the bed.

Carlisle comes back with another needle thingy and stick it finger while I buried my face in Edwards chest. He left again with and he came back with a water bottle telling me I had to drink it all to be able to do an ultrasound. After the last water bottle I felt completely fat, God I wondered how it would be when I would start showing.

Carlisle came with an Ultrasound machine and told me to lie down and lift my gown to my stomach. He squirted gel on my stomach and ran a hockey puck object on my stomach **(N/A sorry I don't know what it's called only that it's an Ultrasound :P) **

He looked at the machine screen "There's your baby Bella" He said as he turned the screen toward me. I could see a little seed growing there it almost wanted to make me cry. Edward put his chin on my pillow and smiled holding my hand. When he was done, he wiped the goo from my stomach. Carlisle left to check how long I've been pregnant for if it was Jacobs's baby or Edwards's baby, I was so nervous, I squeezed Edwards hand hard as I bit my lip.

"Bella no mater what or who the father is I will raise it like my own" he said as he smiled at me.

I smiled at him as tears blurred in my eyes.

Carlisle came back with clipboard in his hands "Alright Bella the baby's is……

**N/A Who is It!  
Go vote on my page whose it should be!**

**Thank you :P **


	11. Jacob

Going Under

**Going Under **

Jacob P.O.V

_Flash back_

_**I opened my eyes, looking up at the sun reflecting down on me. I was on my stomach and very naked in the forest. I must've fell asleep when I ran into the wood, My arms were already healed but I still had bruises on my arms and stomach, I stood up and rubbed my eyes, staring out into the woods,**_

_**I felt weird, very sore, and I felt something wet and dry between my legs, I looked down at my member and noticed red liquid on it. No it was dry blood. I was thinking about how it must've gotten there. Then I remember Bella, Oh God Bella, I remember everything, how much I hurt her, how much I wanted her to be with me. I hurt her so bad, Wait did I regret this? I didn't know if I did or not, I loved Bella and I knew she would never forgive me this, but I had to try, I had to try to get her alone to tell her everything, Without the bloodsucker not there so he wouldn't snap my neck. Oh, my God Bella, I am so sorry. I fell down to my knees and sobbed hard, How could I do this to you, I loved you so much and I hurt you so bad, Still I couldn't help think that she deserved it. She should've chose me and this wouldn't have happen. How much she hurt me in the last couple of months, yes she did deserve it. I had to find a way to talk to her, to meet her by myself. But damn it her bloodsucker was always around,d never left her alone after what I did, he must've been around her all the time, Damn it. The physic vampire (Alice) wouldn't be able to see me in the future. **_

_**I stood up and threw on the torn sweats from before and ran back home, Once I got there, I saw the pack there and Sam leaning against a tree God he was angry, I could smell how mad he was, I was actually afraid of him. **_

"_**How could you do this Jacob" He whispers.**_

_**I look down at my feet not answering him.**_

"_**Answer me" He commanded, damn**_

"_**I had to do it Sam and I don't regret it"**_

_**I hear the pack gasp loudly, I shut my eyes wanting the whole pain go away. **_

"_**Leave" Sam told the pack, I watched as the pack left and I could feel, Embry's and Quil's eyes staring at me.**_

_**Once we were alone I heard Sam sigh.**_

"_**Brother I would never accept this from you" Sam said**_

"_**Something came over me I didn't know what, I couldn't control myself" I whisper.**_

"_**You have had years of controlling yourself Jacob and this is where it leads too" I hear Sam say and I could feel him shaking.**_

"_**She's pregnant Jacob" **_

_**I gasp and look up into his eyes. "How do you know?"  
Sam smiles "I know everything" **_

_**I look back down at my feet, and think about Bella, Bella was pregnant my baby.**_

**A/N Or is it? **


	12. Baby

A/N and he father is drum roll

**A/N and he father is drum roll!!**

**Going Under**

**Bella's P.O.V**

_He looked at the machine screen "There's your baby Bella" He said as he turned the screen toward me. I could see a little seed growing there it almost wanted to make me cry. Edward put his chin on my pillow and smiled holding my hand. When he was done, he wiped the goo from my stomach. Carlisle left to check how long I've been pregnant for if it was Jacobs's baby or Edwards's baby, I was so nervous, I squeezed Edwards hand hard as I bit my lip._

"_Bella no mater what or who the father is I will raise it like my own" he said as he smiled at me._

_I smiled at him as tears blurred in my eyes._

_Carlisle came back with clipboard in his hands "Alright Bella the baby's is……_

I gripped Edwards hand tighter and Edward squeezed mine back.

"The baby's father is Edward" Carlisle said as he smiled hugely

I screamed and jumped on Edward hugging him tightly kissing his face. He laughed and kissed me back.

"I'll leave you too alone" He laughed as he left the room. Leaving me and Edward in a our passionate moment

I kissed Edward deeply. I was so happy; Edward and I were able to raise a family, a baby.

"A baby" I whispered against his lips as I opened my eyes and saw his sparkling eyes staring down into my eyes.

"Our baby" He smiled and kissed me again trailing his fingers to my stomach to our unborn child.

On the way back home Edward had his hand of my stomach the whole way home or he would blow a kiss to me, God I loved him so much

When we got home, I was attacked by a small pixie

"OH MY GOD BELLA! YOUR GONNA HAVE EDWARDS BABY! I'M GONNA BE A AUNT" she screamed as she danced around. Jasper laughed and hugged me "Congrats sis" he whispered in my ear.

I laughed and took my purse from the car but Edward caught it before I did.

"What the heck Edward? I can carry my own purse" I said as I tried reaching.

"Nope you can't carry any weight it might hurt the baby" He said with a grin. I followed him into the house where I was hugged by Esme "Oh Bella, I am so happy a baby" She whispered if she could cry she would be crying right now.

"Hey Edward nice purse" Jasper joked as he was trying to calm down Alice.

"Ha-Ha" Edward said as he pulled my hand to the bedroom.

He locked the door and turned back to me. He kissed me and I immeadly kissed him back. I invited his tongue in as kissed. I felt his hands on waist. I felt him pick me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me to the bed and gently threw me on it. He met my lips in another kiss as he trailed his hands up my T-shirt. I moaned as I felt his hand massaging my breasts through my bra. Soon we were both naked and I was being assaulted by Edwards kisses.

"Oh Edward" I moaned as I felt the tip of him sliding inside of me.

He grabbed my hips and thrust inside me. I moaned and arched my back meeting his thrust. He groaned and his lips met mine and I kissed him back, trailing my hands along his gorgeous chest. His hands went to my stomach as he placed a hand over it.

"Ohhh Edward" I moaned as I felt I climax coming close.

"Uhhh Bella" he moaned as my muscles closed around him.

I squealed as my orgasm passed through me like fire and I felt Edwards own climax reach along.

He collapsed on me and kissed me long and hard. I fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up hours later and found Edward with his head on my stomach. He was talking to our baby. I smiled as I traced his hair. He looked up at me and smiled and kissed my belly.

"Good morning Mommy" He joked and I giggled.

"What time is it?" I asked as I sat up and stretched my arms over my head.

"6:34"

I groaned and sat up, that when I realized I was naked.

"Edward where my clothes?" I asked my husband as I turned back to look at him. But I found him staring straight at my ass.

"Huh?" He asked as he looked up at my face.

"Edward Cullen were you staring at my butt?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my bare chest.

"Um no' he lied badly, If he could blush he would have been red as a tomato.

I giggled and wiggled my butt at him putting my black robe over me. I felt Edward behind me as he wrapped his arms over my waist.

"I like you better naked" He whispered in my ear making my blush hard. I turn around in his arms and give him a quick peck on the lips, I laughed when I saw him pout.

"Not now Edward we have a child" I giggled placing a hand over my stomach".

He groaned as he got changed into his clothes, I couldn't help but stare at him he was too beautiful.

"Bella?" He asked

"Yes?"

"Stop staring at my butt"

**A/N Yah Edwards the daddy! :P**


	13. Peanutbutter

A/N yah next Chapter

**A/N yah next Chapter!**

**Breaking Dawn comes out tomorrow!!**

**Going Under**

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Gosh Darnit I feel so fat" I mumbled to myself as I entered the bedroom. It had been about three months since I found out I was pregnant and I definably started showing.

Edward has been addicted to my stomach ever since, how sweet; he was so excited being a daddy. Alice has bought me every single living baby product on earth, you have no idea, When Emmett and Rosalie came home from there honeymoon, Rosalie was a bit sad she always wanted children but she helped me. Emmett almost killed me when he twirled me around in the air; Thank god Edward stopped him before I threw up all over the place. Carlisle had told me that we had to cancel my vampire change until the baby was born, damn it, but ehhh. We had go keep the whole pregnancy a secret in case Jacob ever found out, so I had to keep wearing baggy shirts and sweaters. I had told Charlie and Renee took the news very well they were happy they were going to be grandparents.

I haven't heard from Jacob ever since but he probably ran away again. I wasn't upset, it was fine with me, and He was a bastard.

I sighed as I stood in front of the mirror looking at my bowling ball sized stomach. I put a hand over it and felt the baby kick its way out. I giggled and wrapped a jacket over me. I felt cold arms warp around me and I leaned my head on my husband's cold chest. I felt him kiss my neck trailing his kisses to my cheek. I smiled and kissed his cold neck.

"How's momma this morning?" Edward chuckled as he moved my long hair from my face.

"Hmmm big" I pouted

Edward laughed again and put his cold hand over my stomach. "How's daddy this morning?" I asked as I turned around in his arms placing a kiss on his lips.

"Hmmm big" he joked as his tongue entered my mouth, I moaned in his mouth, as I felt his hands under my sweater. I moaned as he started circling his cold fingers over my bowling ball stomach. I giggled as our baby kick in his hand. He laughed and got down on his knees to kiss our baby over and over again.

"Edward I want some peanut butter"

I have had a craving for peanut butter ever since I became pregnant. I used to hate peanut butter before. But I have been eating it none stop.**(A/N When my mom was pregnant with my sister she would always eat peanut butter :P)  
**

"Bella you ate three jars this morning" Edward groaned as he sat on out bed pulling me on his lap.

"But Eddie" I pouted my lips.

"Bella do not call me Eddie" He warned as he squinted his eyes at me.

"Eddie"

'Bella…."

I got off his lap and made my way to the door "Eddie" I whispered as I ran around the house giggling with Edward chasing after me.

Edward caught me as I was laughing uncontrollably but he quieted me with a strong kiss.

"Edward I'm going to go buy more peanut butter" I whispered as I broke away from him.

"Alright I'll go with you" He said. Edward has gone with me everywhere since what happen with Jacob.

"Edward I do not need a bodyguard" I groaned.

"Then make Alice go with you"

"Edward Cullen I do not need a bodyguard especially an elf!" I yelled

"I heard that!" Alice yelled outside her bedroom, followed by a giggled and moan, my god wonder what Jasper was doing to her in there.

"Please Edward let me go by myself for once" I pouted my lips along with puppy eyes.

"But Bella…." He whined as he kissed my neck.

"No buts mister I'm going and that final" I said as I gently pushed him off me and went to go get my jacket.

"Bella if he finds you….." he trailed off as his hands went to my stomach.

"Edward he will not find me, we haven't heard from him for months"

"Bella…"

"Please Edward just for once"

"Alright but if Alice see's something I am the store in one second" he said as he kissed me again.

"Yes sir" I saluted him jokily. He laughed and helped me get in the car; I looked in the rear view, to see my love standing there until the car made it out of the driveway

**Jacob P.O.V**

I watched as she kissed her bloodsucker goodbye as she made her way to the car, I was hidden in the trees. How could the leech be with her through all this, she was dirty, a slut. I could see how big her stomach was, I wondered when she was expecting I guessed she was four months now.

I have been watching her for months now, never taking my eyes off of her, I had tried to find a way to talk to her, to get her alone so I could talk to her, but _**he **_was always with her. But now was my chance, she was alone for once,

Bella Marie Swan _you will be mine._

Bella P.O.V

As I packed about twelve peanut butter jars in the cart. I went to the baby aisle, I looked over the baby clothes, and I smiled as I felt the baby kick when I held up a blue beanie. "Do you like this baby?" I talked to her as I rubbed my baby. I bought a couple of bottles and the blue beanie my baby liked.

As I was going to go pay, I bumped into someone hard. I dropped all the peanut butter and bottles, damn it. I bend to pick up my stuff when I looked up into the eyes of the person I bumped into I gasp.

"Emily?" I gasped

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry let me help you up!" She said as she helped me up helping me pick up the bottles.

I smiled and said a quick thank you,

"How are you Bella?" she asked with a friendly smile on half of her face.

"I'm good how is Sam?" I asked her. Emily was already married to Sam.

"He's been great very busy though" she frowned. I saw her cart and my eyes blotched out of how much food she had in there.

"It's for the pack" she whispered, as we both laughed. How can she afford all that food?!

A little boy about five came running holding a box of popsicles in his arms "Mommy can you buy this?" he held the box to her face. I smiled thinking in a few years my baby would be like that.

"Yes Levi say hi to Bella" Emily smiled as she put the popsicles in the cart.

"Hi Bella your very pretty" he whispered as he hid behind Emily's leg blushing.

"Thank you Levi" I smiled. He smiled back blushing.

"He' beautiful Emily are you going to have more?" I asked her.

"I'm expecting one on July" Emily smiled as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Oh Congrats!" I said smiling.

"Yes and this little wolf boy is so happy he's going to be a big brother" She said tickling Levi.

I smiled I was so happy for her. "Is it a girl?"

"Yes" she smiled.

Suddenly Levi ran up and put his small on my stomach "Mommy Belle has a baby in her belly!" he squealed as he started rubbing my belly.

I heard Emily gasp and I blushed. "Bella are you expecting? She raised her hand to her mouth.

"Yes" I whispered.

"Levi go find that shirt daddy wants ok?" she mentioned to Levi

"Ok!" Levi squeals as he ran down to the aisles disappearing.

Emily and I both sat down at the tables "Bella is Edward the father?" she asked.

"Yes" I whispered as I stared at my hands on my lap.

'But how-"I cut her off.

"I know we still don't know" I told her as tears welled up in my eyes.

"How- is Jacob?" I asked. Emily looked up at me with surprise in her brown eyes.

"Bella I heard about Jacob I am so sorry honey" She said comfortably as she hugged me hard.

"He hurt me so bad Emily" I cried into her shoulder.

"I know honey you have no idea how bad he feels" she said into my hair.

I pulled back with a gasp "Really?"

"Oh yes Sam has told me how sorry he feels and how he mopes" she frowned.

"So Bella when are you expecting?" She asked as she changed the subject. Thank god.

"I still don't know yet"

"Do you know the sex?" she asked.

"Edward and I want to be surprised" I smiled. She smiled too and I saw Levi running with a black shirt in his hands.

"Mommy I couldn't find it but daddy would love this shirt" he said holding it up. It was a plain black shirt with a picture of a wolf on it.

"Its ok baby daddy will love it" Emily smiled.

"We're celebrating Sam's birthday next week and we did a little early birthday shopping" She smiled again as he ruffled Levi's hair . I couldn't help but think how think how beautiful she must have been before the scars.

I smiled and looked down at my watch "It's getting late Edward wants me home" I laughed as I rolled my eyes.

Emily laughed as we both stood up she gave me a hug and Levi hugged my leg. I say bye and paid for the items. I was putting the bags in the car. I couldn't help but think someone was watching me. I looked around but I didn't see anybody. Then I heard the voice I hate the most, that made a shiver go up my spine.

"Bella"


	14. Vampire and Werewolf

A/N here's chapter 15

**A/N here's chapter 15!**

**Going Under**

Bella's P.O.V

_I said bye and paid for the items. I was putting the bags in the car. I couldn't help but think someone was watching me. I looked around but I didn't see anybody. Then I heard the voice I hate the most that made a shiver go up my spine._

"_Bella"_

I dropped the bags that were in my arms and the food went toppling over the cold hard ground. My eyes filled up with tears as I turned around to look into the dark eyes of Jacob Black.

My hands went to strait to my heart trying to calm my beating heart. I was so scared.

"Bella?" he asked in a worried tone in that husky voice. Why the hell would he be worried? He took a step toward me.

"No please stay away from me!" I fell to the ground trying to crawl away from him.

"Oh Bella please I'm so sorry" He took another step toward me holding his arms out in front him.

"Please don't come near me" I cried as I curled into a ball. I felt moisture on my cheeks and realized I was crying, no not crying but sobbing.

"Bella please I want to apologize, I lost control" He said.

"No Jacob that's bullshit! You hurt me so bad!" I cried as I held my stomach. The baby inside me was kicking its way out and it hurt me so bad. My baby was as frightened as me.

"Your pregnant" he said brokenly, it wasn't a question.

I didn't answer him; I just stayed like that for god knows how long crying.

"Bella we need to talk" he said as he broke the silence.

**Edward P.O.V**

"Damn it Alice where is she?!" I yelled at my sister, who was on the couch, I was pacing around the living room, rubbing my temples.

"I don't know Edward I can't see anything" Alice cried as closed her eyes tightly.

It had been about three hours since Bella left and I was so worried about her. What if the dog found her? Oh my God Bella please be safe.

"Alice what if he found her?!" I yelled I was almost on the verge of crying. I felt Esme behind me as she put a hand on my shoulder,

"I'm sure she's ok Edward" She said to me in a motherly tone.

Alice then opened her eyes and gasped. A vision

**Bella P.O.V**

""I don't want to talk"

"Please" He tried again; I could see the pain in his eyes. I sat up in sitting position, putting my arms over my stomach. "Talk" I mumbled as I stared at him hatred in my eyes.

He sighed as he took a seat in front of me. I cringed away from him; I didn't want to be near him. I wanted Edward.

'So help me Jacob if you do anything Edward will be here in one second" I threatened him, squinting my eyes at him.

He sighed again and put a hand over my stomach, I flinched at the heat of his hand.

"That's our baby" he mumbled.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't tell him Edward was the father. I had to keep this a secret until then.

**Edwards P.O.V**

"Alice what do you see?!" I yelled at her.

Alice opened her eyes and stared at me and saw her vision.

_Three dark cloaked figures walking in the fog mist. Almost as if they were floating instead of walking. The leader stepped forward and pulled down his hood. His skin was pale white with long black hair that cascade down his back with bloody red eyes, Aro. The other pulled down there hoods, Caius and Jane._

"_Welcome" Carlisle welcomed them._

"_Carlisle you did not tell me the human was pregnant" Aro said glaring at Bella who was had her face in Edwards's chest._

"_It came unexpected"_

"_I smell something else on her" Jane said as she sniffed the air._

_Jane closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, she opened her red eyes and smiled at Bella, her teeth were sharp._

"_The prophesy is alive once again" She snarled._

I opened my eyes and shot my head toward Carlisle. He looked at me with a confused look until he sighed.

"There is a legend, the first child who will be born from a human and vampire will be part vampire and human, Since Jacob raped Bella, Some of his werewolf gene got into Bella's stomach which caused the baby to become a werewolf. But since you, Edward are the father the child was a vampire half human, other known as the strongest vampire/werewolf alive"

**Bella's P.O.V**

"First explain why you fucking raped me!" I yelled at him. Jacob looked pained for a minute then he took a deep breath.

"Bella please believe me I lost control" he said again as he held his arms out to me.

"Bullshit! That is complete bullshit! Jacob how could you this to me!" I yelled spitting in his face. I wanted to kill him.

Jacob started to shake and I gasped again trying to crawl away from him.

Suddenly his hand went around my neck tightly, I struggled for pain.

"Jacob stop" I gasped out.

"You chose this Isabella I fucking loved you" He said as his hand tightened, and I started to drift away.

"Edward!" I screamed for my lover. Suddenly Jacob hand was off my neck and I opened my eyes to see him in his wolf form and Edward was in front of me blocking me.

"I warned you, you mutt if you ever came near her" Edward said in a cold menacing tone that made me flinch. He actually looked like a vampire for once.

Jacob growled as he ran into Edward slamming him into the ground.

"EDWARD!" I screamed as I reached out to him, that's when I felt strong arms pull me up and I recognized his arms, Emmett.

"Shhh Bella Its going to be alright" He whispered as I started to drift away.

I looked up from his shoulder and saw that Edward had Jacob pinned, Jacob was bloody and he was whimpering.

"This is for everything you've ever done to her" Edward said as he raised his fist to give one last throw until he killed Jacob.

"STOP!" I screamed as I threw myself off Emmett running to Edward, with tears running down my cheeks.

"Please Edward I don't want you to be a killer" I whimpered as touched his arm.

Edwards's eyes softened and he looked back down at Jacob and back at me.

"I have to Bella he hurt you so much" Edwards perfect voice cracked.

"Even if you do kill him that will not show the bastards" I said with as much as venom as I could possibly do in my voice as I looked down at Jacob/wolf.

Edward let go of him and Jacob stood up limping he looked at me with his black eyes and whimpered.

"Get out!" Edward whispered/yelled to Jacob, I watched as Jacob ran into the tree's disappearing into the night.

I collapsed into my knees sobbing and I felt Edward pick me up whispering 'I love you into my ear' as I drifted into darkness.

**N/A ok i made the whole vampire/werewolf thing going on other then its known as a 'Hybrid' in my story. hope you like it!**

**And i want to thank my best friend Stephen for helping me with this Chapter! **

Love you Stephen! :D


	15. blood

**I wrote another chapter since i LOVE you guys so much and that your awesome :D **

Warning- This chapter has violence

**Going Under**

_I am running from someone, I am afraid and I am crying, I look back at the person who is chasing me, a large red brownish wolf has his teeth bared and his hackles are raised, Jacob. I scream as I try to run faster but the wolf outruns me, he tackles me and we both fall to the ground, He lands on top of me and he scratched down my face, I sob harder if it was even possible. I sit up and kick the werewolf in the face hard, he yelps and falls back. I stand up and try to run again, but a hand grabs my ankle and pulls me down making me fall again. I look up into the eyes of Jacob in his human form._

"_Where you going baby?" he growled in that menacing tone with that cocky grin I hate the most._

_I cry and hit him with my fists but he doesn't even flinch._

_He growls and letting his nails grow out to sharp claws and scratches down my neck, leaving more cuts._

"_Jacob stop!" I try to yell out but it ends up in a crackly whisper._

_I suddenly feel and burning and pain in my stomach and I scream my loudest. I look down to my stomach and see the huge bump that formed as my baby. I scream out again as the pain worsteds. Jacob suddenly has worry in his eyes and he pulls my shirt up to my stomach revealing my large belly. He puts his hand on it and I feel the baby kick its way out._

"_Oh my baby" He whispers brokenly as he leans down and kisses my stomach. _

_"It's not your baby!" I scream out.  
_

_I fight against him kicking him and hitting him, He then gets mad and punches me hard in the stomach, I whimper pathetically as I felt a painful swirl around my belly. I cry more as I feel the blood seeping down my legs. Jacob looks up with a tear in his eyes and stands and picks me up cradling me. He runs faster then I thought, as I fell unconscious in his arms._

I wake up gasping and screaming, Edward is at my side at that moment "Bella?! Bella!? He yells as he tries to calm me down suddenly I see Jacob's face take Edwards body.

"NO! Get away from me!" I yell out as I start hitting him with my fists in his hard chest. I sob as I hit him, I was so afraid. I cry as I stop hitting him and collapse in his arms crying my soul out.

"Shhh Bella it's alright" He whispers and he strokes my hair, I cry in his arms and put my hand to my stomach. I feel a painful kick from the baby and I cry out clutching my stomach. I feel the taste of blood in my mouth as it runs down my chin, I then feel drowsy and dizzy.

"Bella!?" Edward cries as he takes my chin

"The baby" I whisper brokenly as I close my eyes

"Carlisle! Carlisle!" Edward screams but I'm already drifting away into the darkness


	16. No One

Going Under

**A/N really short but I'm very sleepy and I have a very busy day tomorrow :P**

**I promise tomorrow's chapter will be longer!**

**Going Under**

I gasp as I wake up on the hospital table. The bright light was reflecting down on me and I cringed at the brightness. I lift my arm and put it over my eyes that helped. I sit up and look around the room. I could feel tubes and wires on me. I groan and proceed to take out the wire

"No" a deep voice says as a white hand stops my hand.

I look up and see my Edward.

"Oh Edward" I whisper as I crawl into his arms and put my head over his chest

"Bella you scared me to death" he whispered as he laid his head on the top of my head kissing my hair.

"I'm so sorry" I whisper brokenly as I feel my nose twitch and my eyes water.

"Shhh my angel you have nothing to be sorry about" he says as he begins to hum my lullaby.

"Edward?" I ask as I look up into his eyes

"Hmmm?

"Is-Is the b-baby alright?" I stammer.

Edward sighs and puts his hand on my cheek and strokes it "I don't know" He mumbles and I lay my head back on his chest tears streaking down my cheeks and Edward was dry crying.

I hear a knock at the door and Carlisle enters his expression was unknown I couldn't describe it.

"Hello Bella are you feeling ok?" He asked as he sat across from me, I was still in Edwards lap.

"Carlisle do you know what's wrong with the baby?" Edward asked as he kissed my head again.

Carlisle sighs and run a hand through his blonde hair "It appears as if Bella's body isn't responding well to the baby" He said.

I took a sharp intake of breath and relaxed in Edwards arms.

"Edward you should tell her"

"Tell me what?" I mumble against Edwards's chest and look up into his golden eyes.

He sighs "Bella the baby isn't human" He said looking at me.

"Then what is it?"

"Half vampire half werewolf

I gasp "What? Edward how is it possible?!" I cry out as I raised my hand to my mouth.

"Bella when you and I made love, knowingly I could still produce children, you became pregnant, and then when Jacob raped you, some of his sperm got inside of you making the baby a werewolf, But when we made love again the baby became a vampire/werewolf" He explained and I stared at him with shocked eyes.

"Is that possible?" I asked as I looked at Carlisle

"There is a prophesy that a child who will be born from a human and vampire and werewolf will be the strongest vampire and werewolf ever" Carlisle explained.

I looked down at my stomach and rubbed it and felt the baby kick.

"Ow" I mumbled

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward asked worries in his eyes

"The baby just kicked that's all" I murmured.

"Carlisle?" I asked as I looked back at him

"Yes Bella?"

"How come the bump is much bigger and I'm only three months?"

"Bella since the baby is part werewolf it has a growth spurt, making the pregnancy shorter, I am guessing in about four months you will deliver" He said and I looked back down at my stomach.

"Bella if the baby continues hurting you like this we will have no chose but to remove it" Carlisle said.

"No! Please Carlisle! Not my baby!" I cried as I felt the tears well up again.

"Shh my Bella, my love, my angel, it will be alright" Edward whispered as he kissed my head. Some how I believed him no body would hurt my baby.

No Body, Not even Jacob.


	17. Peanut and kisses

**N/A Another chapter!**

**Going Under**

_ I stand out on the cliff now staring down at the waves crashing on the beach of the ocean. I close my eyes and inhale the breathtaking smell of the sea and the wind. I open my eyes when I feel cold arms wrap around my waist. I look up and smile at my gorgeous vampire husband. He smiles too and leans down to brush his lips against mine. I look back at the ocean and feel Edwards hand rubbing circles on my large sized stomach, I smile again and put my hand over his. He puts his chin on my shoulder as we both stare out into the ocean lost in each others thoughts._

"Oh hey Bella" Rosalie said as he walked into the living room sitting down next to me on the large couch.

"Hey Rose" I muffle as I take peanut butter covered spoon and shove it in my mouth. I hear Rosalie chuckle and stares back at the T.V

"Where's Edward?" I ask between mouthfuls of peanut butter.

"Edward and Emmett went out hunting they'll be back soon" She says as she keeps staring at the T.V.

"So how is mommy?" she jokes as she puts her hand on my stomach.

"Ugh fat" I groan as I shift in a more comfortable position

Rose laughs again "Bella I want to apologize that I've been so rude and mean before, I was just jealous that you have a baby, and I can't have any" she says as she looks back at my face.

"I understand it's hard for you Rose" I mumble.

"I was wondering if you're not busy later on we could go shopping as sisters?" she asked in a sweet tone.

"I'd love too" I smiled.

She smiled and moved to hug me; "I love you Bella as a sister" she whispered in my ear

"Love you too Rose as a sister" I hugged her back and laughed when the baby kicked her stomach. She moved back and started cooing at the baby.

Suddenly the door barched opened making Rose and I jump.

"Rosie I missed you!" Emmett yelled as he picked her up kissing her, and Rosalie giggled.

"How's Mommy" He asked with a grin as he moved his head to look at me.

"Fat"

He laughed his booming laugh "If you don't mind but Rosie and I have some grown up stuff to do" He said as he slummed her over his large shoulder.

"Emmett!" She squealed at the sudden movement as he carried her up the stairs with her giggling on his shoulder.

I felt my lover behind me and I giggled when his arms wrapped around me.

"How are my two gorgeous babies" He whispered in that sexy voices in my ear, making me shiver.

"Fat" I mumbled for the hundred time this day. I heard a faint ripping sound coming from upstairs.

"Emmett those were my favorite panties!" I heard Rosalie yell in her room.

"Sorry baby I couldn't get them off of you!" Emmett yelled apologizing.

Edward laughed and cradles me carrying me up the stairs; I then hear faint moaning and groaning in Rosalie and Emmett's room. Good God he wasn't kidding.

I giggle as Edward's face wriggles in disgust. I put my hands on each of his head and capture his cold lips with my own. He sighs and kisses me back as he kicks his door open with his foot, closing it as he pushes my gently on the bed. He climbs on top of me and kisses me again this time with our tongues exploring each others mouth. I moan as his hands travel under my shirt, I suddenly feel the same burning painful feeling in my stomach as I feel the baby kick and I gasp.

"Bella?! Bella?! Are you ok!?" Edward yells out as he pulls back.

"Edward calm down I am fine" I say as I pull his lips back down to mine.

'Bella….." Edward says cautiously.

"Edward…."

"Bella maybe we should see Carlisle" He said as he got ready to sit up but I grabbed his hand pulling him back down.

"Edward I'm fine! The baby just kicked that's all" I whined as I tried pulling him down again but he stayed completely still as a statue.

I whimpered and gave him the famous puppy dog eyes and pout. He looked back at me and raised one perfect eyebrow.

"Bella don't…."

"What?" I said innocently as I cocked my head to the side.

He sighed again and sat on the bed again leaning his head on my stomach.

"You have to stop hurting mommy" He lectured at the baby.

"Edward peanut is not hurting me"

"What the? Peanut?" he asked confusingly as he leaned back looking at my face.

"Well yea I didn't want us to be saying 'It' or 'baby' all the time so I gave it a nickname" I explained to him.

Edward stared at me for a second then burst into a booming laughter.

"It's not funny!" I yelled as I smacked his arm.

Edward calmed down and wrapped his arms around me "I'm sorry angel it was just funny that's all" He said as he kissed my neck.

"Yes whatever" I mumbled as I stood and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he sat up

"To get more peanut butter" I said as I closed the door as I walked down the stairs taking out a jar of peanut butter, and getting a spoon.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked as he walked in the kitchen.

"I wish people would stop asking me that!" I blew up in front of him; I gasped and looked back Carlisle with a shocked expression.

"I'm sorry Carlisle I didn't mean to blow up on you stupid hormones" I said as I sighed.

Carlisle chuckled and patted my on the back "It's alright Bella" He laughed as he walked out of the kitchen. I shrugged and dipped the spoon in the peanut butter and licked around it.

Esme walked in "How are you feeling Bella?"

Good God!!


	18. Protecting love

**A/N Love you all!!**

**:D  
**

**Going Under**

**Bella P.O.V**

"That's it Bella! I'm calling Carlisle!" An angry Edward yelled as he caught me puking my guts out in the bathroom toilet.

"Edward I am fine, it's just nor-" I was caught off as I empted my stomach was again.

"Bella it is not normal!" Edward bellowed again as he moved my hair from my face. Edward moved his hand to my forehead

"Bella you have a fever" He murmured as he moved his hand back.

"But I feel fi-" more puking. "Bella you are not fine!" Edward yelled as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Edward that's why they call it pregnancy" I mumbled as I stood up gulping down water.

"Bella please-"

"Godammit Edward I said I was fine just leave it at that!" I blew up on him, I suddenly felt myself shaking, and I opened my eyes and saw my hands shaking. Edward looked at me with alarm in his eyes. I felt myself hot, sweat was pouring on my forehead.

"Edward what's happening?!" I yelled as I caught in my shaking hands.

"I don't know" He mumbled with an alarm expression, he took my hands in his.

"Bella calm down everything is ok" He whispered. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down.  
"Edward what's going on?" I asked my vampire.

"Come one lets go see Carlisle" He murmured as he put his arm around my waist and led me down the stairs. We knocked on his door and a faint 'Come in' came out, as we entered we saw Carlisle as his desk reading a book.

"Bella, Edward what can I do for you?" He asked as he put the book down.

"Carlisle something is wrong with Bella, she got angry and started shaking" Edward said softly as he hugged me tightly.

Carlisle had shock in his eyes as he stood up and walked over to me. He put his hand over my forehead, and I flinched from the coldness his hand, that was weird cause I was used too the coldness of the vampires.

Carlisle put his hand on my throat and told me to swallow, I had a difficult time doing that but I did it.

"Bella have you been throwing up again?" He asked as he glanced up at my face.

"Yes"

"Impossible" Carlisle murmured.

"What? What's impossible?" Edward asked worriedly as he looked at Carlisle in alarm.

Carlisle sighed deeply before he said "Bella I think the baby is transforming" He said softly

"WHAT!!" Edward and I yelled at the same time

I blinked once, twice, three times as my eyes filled up with tears. I looked at Edward.

"Edward" I cried as I hugged him crying into his chest.

"Carlisle are you sure?" Edward asked as he kissed my head.

"She's shows the systems" Carlisle sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Bella I'm sorry we have to remove the baby"

"NO!" please Carlisle don't take my baby away!" I begged as I sobbed into Edwards's chest with my hand around my stomach, protecting my loved one.

Carlisle looked at me with pained eyes and was going to say something but he was cut off when we heard a screeching scream outside. Edward looked at Carlisle in alarm and we ran outside. The mist was so thick I could barely see Edward. I saw Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme run outside with is.

I saw dark figures walking in the fog, almost as if they were floating instead of walking, there were black cloaked people, I watched as they stepped in front of us, as the leader removed the hood, from his head, his eyes were blood red with long black hair that cascade down his back, the other pulled down there hoods, Caius and Jane.

"Welcome" I heard Carlisle welcome them. I saw Aro glance at Carlisle then glance at me which I had my head buried in Edwards chest. He looked down my pregnant stomach and I saw his nostrils flare. I heard Edward growl deeply as he put his arm around my stomach, protecting me, and Aro flinched and looked back at Carlisle

"Carlisle you did now tell me the human was pregnant" He said in that deep, commanding voice that made the hairs at the back of my neck stand, He glared at me and I buried my face further into Edward, he held me tighter.

"It came unexpected" Carlisle said softly

"I smell something else on her" Jane said in her child like voice, she sniffed the air once,then twice she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, before she opened her blood red eyes, she grinned, her sharp teeth and glared at me.

"The prophesy is alive once again"


	19. Danger

Warning- Fierce Cursing

**Going Under**

**Bella's P.O.V**

The last few moments passed like a blur. One minute Jane is snarling at me, the next Edward is pushing behind his back protecting me as Jane aimed for a stomach. Edward growled as he threw her off her him slamming her into the tree. I looked up to see Ciaus and Aro crouched down growling at my family as they tried to get to me. I screamed as I saw Edward fall to the ground, twitching and shaking as he screamed in pain.

"EDWARD!" I tried to yell out but my voice was raspy due to the screaming, I turned to see Jane, her head was bent as she was murmuring ancient language. "NO!" I screamed again as I picked up a large rock that I found at my feet, and threw it as hard as I can to Jane's little head. She winced as it hit her head but she didn't even move from her position, she turned to me and glared at me with hate filled eyes, She hissed deep in her throat as she launched herself to me almost as she was flying. I watched as Aro grabbed her around her hair pulling her hard as she fell to the ground hard, Aro looked up at me and looked back at Carlisle who was growling under his breath.

"My apologizes" Aro said as he let go of Jane's.

"You are not welcome here get out!" Carlisle snarled. I was so surprised to see Carlisle so angry, this was this first time he looked like the father vampire.

Aro bowed his head "We want the child to join our coven"

"I'm sorry but I can't let you do that" Carlisle said in that angry tone which made me flinch, I looked around to see Jasper and Emmett who were protecting their girls and Esme stood behind Carlisle her hand on his shoulder.

"Carlisle please calm down" Esme said in her gentle motherly voice.

Carlisle sighed and relaxed his shoulders.

"You're not taking their baby away" I heard Rosalie growled deep, and Edward wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer.

Aro looked back at her "I'm afraid I wasn't talking to you_ **cunt**" _I gasped as he called her that.

Emmett yelled and launched himself toward Aro; But Jasper and Carlisle pinned him.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL HER THAT?! YOU FUCKER!!" Emmett screamed as he tried to free himself from their hard grip.

"You are no longer welcome here Aro, how dare you insult my family and try to hurt my daughter- in law" Carlisle growled again.

Aro bowed his head and let out a low deep chuckle. "You will regret this Carlisle, That child will be _mine_" He threatened. He turned pulling his hood back to his head and turned walking back into the darkness disappearing, into the night. Jane looked back at me and laughed "We'll be back" she laughed in her little child like laugh as she and Caius turned disappearing into the night along with Aro. We watched the wind blowing in the trees and Edward picked me cradling me into in his arms.

"Oh Bella" He murmured as I closed my eyes and drifted into darkness.


	20. Gone

Warning- Fierce Cursing

**Going Under**

**Bella's P.O.V**

**Three weeks later**

I opened my eyes, I turned to see Edward, and his head was in his hand cradling his head as he rocked back and forth, I could see how much it pained him, He was scared the Volturi would take me away and my unborn baby, They found out about our baby and they wanted to use Peanut as a weapon, Because it would grow up to be the strongest vampire and werewolf ever. For right now we were ok. Carlisle didn't take the baby away, knowing it would kill me, I just had to control my anger and stress.

I crawled out of the bed and sat in his lap wrapping his arms around me. I looked into his deep into his eyes.

He smiled gently and leaned down to kiss me, I responded back pulling him closer to me, I parted my lips to invite his tongue in, Soon I was on the bed with Edward on top of me kissing me fiercely. I moaned into his mouth, as I felt his hand unbuttoning my blouse, It had been such a long time since we made love and we were both craving for it. I pulled him closer as we both removed our clothes, As we connected, the baby kicked like crazy and I giggled, and Edward laughed, The laughs were soon replaced by our moaning from pleasure, as we both climaxed, I pulled Edward close and crushed my lips to his as our fire climax swept through our bodies, his freezing liquid shooting inside me. He collapsed on top of me still connected; I love how he was inside me. I kissed him again and fell into a deep slumber.

I woke up, the rays of the sun were in my eyes and I cringed putting my hands over my eyes, I looked beside me noticing Edward wasn't there. There was a note on the pillow with a rose on top it , I opened it and it read in Edward perfect handwriting

_My Bella,_

_I went to go hunting with Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie,_

_Esme and Jasper and Alice are home if you need them, I love you and our precious baby, PLEASE don't do anything reckless or stupid_

_I love you,_

_Edward._

I giggled and smelled the rose that was on top of the letter, I stretched and walked to the dresser throwing a white night gown that showed off my large belly, I laughed and placed my hand on it, feeling my precious kick around in there,

"OK I know your hungry" I giggled as I opened the door, walking down the stairs to the kitchen. I saw Esme making my favorite peanut butter sandwich.

"Hey Mommy!" Alice squealed as she stood up and hugged me.

"Hey Alice" I laughed I walked to the counter top and sat down inhaling the delouse smell.

"Someone's hungry" Esme commented as she placed the plate in front of me. I immeadaly shoved it in my mouth not even taking a breath.

"Wow slow down Bella" Alice said as she stared wide eyed at me.

"Sorry" I mumbled between mouthfuls making us both laugh.

After I was done Alice put her small hand on my stomach and rubbed circles on it.

"Have you decided any names?" she asked as she looked up at me.

"Hmm not yet"

"How about Alice Junior" She grinned jokingly.

I laughed "What if it's a boy?"

"Hmmm Aliceo Junior"

I burst out laughing, Alice joining me along, she can be so corny sometimes but I loved her to death.

She giggled and Jasper walked in raising a brow at us.

"Jazzy!" Alice sang as she jumped into his arms. He laughed and kissed her spiky hair.

I smiled and walked back into my room to give them privacy, As I walked into the room, I instantly felt something was wrong, I looked around the room, It was freezing cold almost as if it was snowing, I could see my own breath, I looked at the window as saw it was open, I ran to the window and closed it, shutting it tightly, and locking it, Suddenly Ice cold arms wrapped around my waist, I froze, these weren't Edward's arms

"Time to go Bella" A deep voice said in my ear and I felt a pain in my lower back and I blacked out into the strangers arms.

**Alice's P.O.V**

I was cuddling with Jasper on the bed tracing his beautiful face with my fingertips as he kissed each of them. Then I froze

_ I saw Bella she was closing her window and arms went around her waist, I couldn't see the strangers face" Time to go Bella" The voice said in her ear, the voice sounded so familiar, but I couldn't describe it. I saw as he took out his arm and punched in into her lower back, hard, She blacked out into his arms, and he jumped out the window disappearing. _

"NO!" I screamed as I threw myself off Jasper and ran to Bella's and Edward's room. She was gone, almost as if she wasn't there; I saw the curtains blowing gently outside the window. I heard Jasper and Esme run in.

"Alice where's Bella?!"

"She's gone" I sobbed as I collapsed to my knees

Bella was gone


	21. Forever

Going Under

**Going Under**

**Bella's P.O.V  
**

I woke up from the sound of arguing, I looked around the dark room I was in, I was in a bed, I tried to get up but I couldn't I saw chains on my arms pinning me to the bed, it was almost pitch black. I struggled and wiggled around trying to get off, no use

"Somebody help me!" I screamed as my eyes welled up with tears.

I heard a door open and the ray of bright light went to my face making me flinch.

"Good you're awake" The figure said as he walked toward me sitting on the bed. He put his ice cold hand on my stomach and I tried to wriggle away.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed

He grinned, and stood from the bed.

'Where am I?!" I yelled as I wriggled again, the chains hurt so bad, almost as if they were in my skin pulling and tugging making me bleed.

"You'll find out soon enough" He grinned again and left the room locking it. I screamed loud and pulled against the chains

"Edward!" I screamed my lover's name, hoping and praying he would come and find me.

**Edward P.O.V**

I walked out of the woods, joking with my brother and sister, as I walked near out house, I couldn't wait to see Bella, my love, my angel, my life.

'She's gone' I heard Jasper say in his thoughts. I thought in confusion, who was gone?  
'Edward is going to be so mad' Alice thought

I froze in my steps, Wait why would I be mad, and who was gone?'

I saw Esme, Alice, and Jasper run out of the house, Alice looked like she had been crying.

"What happen?" I heard Carlisle ask.

"Where's Bella?" I asked worry was in my tone.

I saw them look at each other before Alice broke down on Jasper crying, Esme was sniffing and Jasper was holding Alice while she dried cried.

The color drained from my face, my mouth went dry, my head was spinning,

Bella was _Gone_


	22. Come back to me

Going Under

**Going Under **

I had no idea how long I' v been here, all I know that I lost count a few hours ago. I was still chained to the bed trying to set myself free. I've been crying none stop for the last few hours. The baby in my stomach was kicking painfully and I was dieing to wrap my arms around it and comfort it, but I couldn't. I wish Edward would find me but I didn't even now where I was.

I heard the door unlock and a tall figure stepped in "Hello Bella" the voice said, the voice sounded oddly fimilar. He moved to the bed and brushed the air from my face revealing my wet, tear stained face. I cringed from his touch, He laughed and put his hand over my stomach, I gasped as he started pulling my nightgown up.

'Don't!" I yelled as the tears came down faster, he pushed it up revealing my large tummy. He put his hand over it and stroked it in circles it would have been comporting if his hands weren't as hot wait Hot?

"Do you know who I am Bella?" He asked, I shook my head then, he took the hood from his head, and I gasped

"Jacob?!"

There stood Jacob, he changed too, his hair was long down his back, his eyes were as black as midnight, his beautiful russet skin was pale and deadly,

He laughed that throaty laugh that I despised the most.

"What are you doing?! Where am I?! I screamed

"Calm down Bella, If you can't we'll have to restrain you" He grinned that cocky grin and I wanted to slap it right off his face.

"Jacob why?" I cried

"Because you should've chose me Bella, He took everything from me, _everything"_

"Jacob please let me go home" I cried

"I can't do that Bella you see the Voltur-"I cut him off

"THE VOLTURI!! WHERE AM I!!" I yelled my loudest

Jacob flinched " let me explain, you see I am now part of the coven as there werewolf body guard, I couldn't stand to see you, knowing that I wanted you for my self. I came here about a month ago begging for death, when Aro replaced me as a werewolf body guard, So I can forget everything about you, I left the pack, my family, my life" He said as he bowed his head.

"And now Aro wants your baby, He wants it to join the coven as a weapon" He said, I gasped tears coming down faster.

"Don't cry Bella" He whispered as he raised his hand and wiped the tears on my cheeks, I was about to bite his finger off, when he pulled it back

"Just a couple more months and you'll be outa here" "Actually no you won't, there going to kill you and take the child until it its born"

I was sobbing now, I tried to desperately to keep them in but I failed.

"And don't even think your _precious _family will find you we're hidden to well" With that he left leaving me alone in my misery as I cried calling Edwards name.

The baby inside me kicked hard "Don't worry baby Momma is here" I gasped as I put my hand on my stomach rubbing circles on it like how Edward used to do it.

_I love you Edward_

**Edwards P.O.V**

"NO! NO! SHE'S NOT GONE!" I yelled to my family as I began searching for Bella around the house, bathroom, bedrooms, kitchen, and closets. I wanted to think of this as a sick joke, But I couldn't she was really gone.

I felt someone behind me and I turned to see Alice with a pained expression.

"I'm so sorry Edward" she cried as she wrapped her arms around me crying dryly on my shoulder. I hugged her back as I buried my face in her small head and cried my heart out.

I would find you Bella, Wait for me**  
**


	23. I'm coming Sweetheart

Going Under

**Going Under**

**Edward P.O.V**

"Where the fuck is he?!" I yelled into the werewolves face as I grabbed him around the neck.

I was in La Push now crossing the broader lines, but I didn't give a damn, I was still searching for Bella, and my suspicions lay on Jacob, Since Alice didn't see who kidnapped Bella in her vision I was guessing it was Jacob.

'Oh Shit! I heard the werewolf thought in his mind. Ha he was afraid of me he should be

"I'm not going to ask you again werewolf where is Jacob Black?" I said the words through clenched teeth.

The werewolf looked shock for a second then sighed "I don't know" he mumbled

'WHAT!?" I screamed

"Edward let go of him, and talk to the alpha, he needs to tell you something" I heard Carlisle say behind me, I brutally let the werewolf go and stomped my way to the Alpha, he looked angry, his arms were crossed and his eyes were narrowed.

"Alright bloodsucker what do you want with Jacob?" He said angry in his voice.

"Where is he" I said through clenched teen I was far to mad.

The alpha sighed and ran a hair through his hair "Jacob ran away about a month ago we don't know here he is" He said calmly.

"Why did he leave?" I asked as I looked at him.

"He was depressed he wanted to kill himself"

I sighed and sat down on the ground cradling my hands in my hands.

"Edward let's go he's not here" I heard Carlisle say gently as he pulled me up from my shoulder and lead me to the car, I sat in the passenger seat while he drove, The whole way I kept thinking about Bella if she was safe, Oh God please let her be safe, Alice hadn't seen any visions lately which worried me to death.

I watched outside the window as Carlisle droved back home.

_I will find you Bella_

**Bella's P.O.V**

I was due any day now, I could tell, to how large my stomach has gotten and due to the stomach pains I've been having. I had to be brave, I couldn't have my baby is this hell hole, Edward and my family had to find me somehow, so I could be safe with Edward again. They let me walk around the room so I wouldn't stay on the bed. The room was small it had a toilet at the corner, that's it, I felt like a prisoner

The door unlocked and a bowl of food was thrown it, this is how it was everyday, they would throw food at me like a dog every time. I sat down on the corner as I took the bowl in my hands and ate. The food was revolting but I had to eat to keep my baby healthy. I finished and threw the bowl across the room, I cried as I slid down the wall, putting my face in my hands and sobbing, God how much I missed you Edward. Your baby misses you too.

I woke up the next morning in darkness, I sighed and stood up, doing my business at the toilet and crawling back to the corner, the door unlocked and a figure walked in.

"Bella I'm going to let you call him" Jacob said as he walked to the corner and put a blind fold on me, picked me up, I laid limply in his arms knowing it was useful, I could hear the vampires laughing a snickering, I felt Jacob set me down on something soft and placed something against my ear.

"Say something your not suppose too and your dead" He growled

I could hear the ringing on the other line and when someone picked up

"Cullen Residents" I heard Carlisle say

"Carlisle?" My voice broke out and a sob came out, how much I missed them.

"Bella?!" Oh MY GOD!" Bella are you ok? Where are you?!" I heard my family in the background rushing to the phone.

"Can you please pass me to Edward" I whimpered as I felt Jacob's claws at me stomach, One wrong word and he would slice right threw me.

"BELLA?! WHERE ARE YOU LOVE?! PLEASE TELL ME!" it almost killed me to hear Edward so sad and worried,

"Edward I don't know where I am, But I love you so much and I miss you so much" I cried into the phone, suddenly the phone was snatched away by Jacob.

"Bella?! BELLA?! I could hear Edward scream in the phone.

"Listen bloodsucker, when the baby is born we're going to use it to kill all of you, and then kill _your precious Bella" _Don't try to find her cause it's useful" Jacob snarled into the phone then he slammed it down. I sobbed as Jacob carried me back to the room.

I was a prisoner

Edwards P.O.V

I was sitting in the kitchen table with my family when the phone rang, I was still thinking how we were going to fine Bella, but we tried looking for her,

"Cullen Residence" I heard Carlisle say

"Carlisle?" Bella cried.

BELLA?! I snatched my head up and was about to steal the phone.

"Bella?!" Oh MY GOD!" Bella are you ok? Where are you?!" Carlisle yelled worriedly into the phone, my family rushed to the phone trying to hear the conversation.

"Carlisle can you please pass me Edward" She whimpered and it tore my heart out.

Carlisle looked at me and passed me the phone with a shaky hand I snatched it.

"BELLA!? WHERE YOU ARE LOVE?! PLEASE TELL ME!"

"Edward I don't know where I am, But I love you so much and I miss you so much" she cried into the phone, I was about to tell her the same, when I heard the phone being drifted from her.

"BELLA?!" I screamed

"Listen bloodsucker, when the baby is born we're going to use it to kill all of you, and then kill _your precious Bella" _Don't try to find her cause it's useful" I heard that voice, Jacob. He hung up. I collapsed to the ground, dry sobbing; Jacob had Bella, my Bella. I knew it all along. I felt calm wash over me, and I looked at Jasper,

"It's alright Jasper" I mumbled

Jasper smiled sadly at me I looked at Alice and saw her in the middle of vision.

"Edward I know where Bella is!" Alice cried

"Where is she!?"

"She's in New Jersey!" She squealed.

I ran out of the house the moment she said that, I ran as fast as I can go to Bella,

_I'm coming Sweetheart._

Bella's P.O.V

I woke up gasping in the bed when I heard Edwards voice in my head.

_I'm coming Sweetheart_

I ran to the door and put my ear against the door, no one. Edward was coming for me, I was safe. I believed him. I felt cramps in my stomach and put my hand on it crying out and sliding down the floor. "Don't worry baby daddy's coming" I said to it as I closed my eyes.

I walked pacing around the room, impatiently. Where was he already? I thought vampires could run fast!

I suddenly heard a splash of water, and I looked down at the ground, noticing the pool of water that fell between my legs.

"Oh My God, My water broke"


	24. Birth

Going Under

**Going Under **

**Bella's P.O.V**

**_I was pacing back and forth impatiently where the heck is he? I wondered to myself? I thought he could run fast!_**

**_I suddenly heard a splash of water fall. I looked down and saw the water that fell between my legs._**

**"_Oh My God, My water broke" I gasped._**

"EDWARD!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I felt another contraction hit my lower stomach.

I was on the floor clutching my stomach as wave after wave of pain, went through me.

_Ok breath, breath, _I thought to myself as I took even breaths.

"AHHHH!!" I screamed out as I felt another wave of pain shoot through me.

Where the hell was he?! I was having his baby here!

I took more breaths as I heard the door unlock and Jacob came in with the grin I hated the most plastered on his face. For the last couple months, I hated Jacob more then anything even more then Victoria if it was possible.

"It's time Bella"

No, I had to be brave, I couldn't have my baby in this hellhole, and I had to wait for Edward.

"NO!" I gasped out and I screamed as I felt another wave of pain shoot through me.

Jacob smiled again and went to pick me up, cradling me in his arms, I tried to kick and hit him but I was in too much pain.

Jacob took me in a dark room with a table in it. I saw Jane, Aro, and Felix standing there, there was a blanket and a bowl of water on the small table next to large one.

I cried as Jacob set me down on the table, I could feel the baby inside me ready to come out, I couldn't wait this baby had to come out, I wasn't brave enough, I had let down Edward and my family.

"Alright Bella it's time" Jane said as she sat in chair at my legs. She spread them apart but I tried to keep them closed I failed.

"I can see the head," Jane said.

"NO!" I screamed.

"Ok Bella, you have to push if you want this baby to live" Jane said as she grinned.

I began sobbing, the pain hurt so much, I failed I let my family down,

_I'm sorry Edward, I love you._

I was getting ready to push, when I heard something

Suddenly I heard a loud crash and I opened my eyes. I turned to see Jane alert as she moved back up.

"BELLA!!"


	25. Audrey

Going Under

**Going Under**

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me.  
(Going under)  
Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

"BELLA!!" I heard the voice of my lover, my vampire, my husband, the father of my child, Edward

"EDWARD!" I tried to scream out but I screamed again as pain shot through me again.

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under_

Jane hissed and told Felix to take care of them; Jane moved back to me and grabbed me around the neck almost choking me.

"If you want your precious baby and husband to live you will have this baby!" She hissed in my face, I was about to lose consciousness from her painful grip around my neck.

_Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore_

_I'm dying again_

I felt her hand leave my neck and opened my eyes to see her thrown against the wall; she slid down, blood trailing down to floor from her head.

"Bella" Edward gasped as he moved next to me and kissed me long and hard.

"Oh Edward" I sobbed as I traced his beautiful face, how much I had missed him.

"I love you so much Bella" He whispered.

I was about to say it back when I screamed from the pain. Edward looked shocked and was going to stand when I saw him thrown across the room by an angry Jacob.

"EDWARD!" I screamed as I saw him hit the wall hard. He groaned and tried to stand but I saw Jacob move to him and kick him hard in the stomach.

"This is for taking everything away from me!" Jacob yelled angrily as he kicked him again. I sobbed as I watched him do this to my love. Knowing I couldn't do anything

_I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through_

_I'm..._

_So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under_

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through_

_I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under_

"Please stop" I tried to say but my voice was lost, I was watching Jacob kill my husband. I cried again as I felt the same pain, I had to have this baby. I opened my eyes and saw a large black wolf tackle Jacob to the ground, I gasped as I saw Jacob turn into his wolf from tackling the other black werewolf. I suddenly felt arms pick me up, carrying me. I opened my eyes and gasped.

"Embry?!"

"Shhh your ok you're going to get out of here" He said.

"But Edward" I cried out to him.

"Don't worrie, Sam got Jacob" He grinned, I looked back and saw Sam in his wolf form fighting with Jacob who was also in his wolf form, I flinched as I heard the sound of jaws snapping and tearing. Edward was still on the floor bleeding.

_  
I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through_

_I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under_

I screamed in Embry's arms as I felt the familiar pain shoot though me.

"GET THIS KID OUT OF ME!!" I screamed and Embry flinched, he began to panic he set me down on the floor

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit Bella your having the baby!" He squealed

"YOU THINK!" I yelled at him.

"Ok, ok, ok" he kept saying over and over again.

"EMBRY IF YOU DON'T GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME, YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!!"

He panicked again "Bella I don't know how to deliver a baby!" He yelled as he began flapping his arms panicking.

"LEARN!"

He bit his lip and hesitated.

"Alright um….. I think I can remember from heath class"

"WHAT?!" I shouted in his face

"It's the only way!"

I began breathing more heavily and grabbed his hand, squeezing the life out of it; if he weren't a werewolf I probably would've broken his hand.

"Ok Bella I'm going to spread your legs to um…… to if the top?" He said but it sounded more like question then an answer. What an idiot. He bent down to see down _there. _Then he fell to the ground. I looked up to see what was wrong with him, He fainted?!

I heard shuffling next to me and turned to see Edward. I smiled as he grabbed my hand and kissed my palm,

"Are you ok?" He asked as he kissed my fingers.

"Are _you ok?" _I said as I remembered Jacob kicking the crap outta him.

I saw Sam in his human form stand up and walk over to us and I closed my eyes blushing. It would've been better if he weren't naked!

"Oops sorry" Sam murmured as he threw on some shorts. Once he saw Embry unconscious on the floor, he picked him up and told us he would meet us back at home then he left leaving me and Edward.

I heard squealing and saw a little pixie running over to me jumping up and down. Alice!

"OH MY GOD BELLA YOUR HAVING THE BABY!" She squealed as she danced around.

"WHAT!" Emmett and Jasper ran in they saw me and looked _down there. _And they both fell unconscious on the floor.

Alice and Edward burst out laughing and I giggled, and then screamed when I felt the pain.

"EDWARD CULLEN GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME!!" I screamed

"Carlisle! Carlisle!" Edward yelled then I saw Carlisle run in with a bag in his hands.

He knelt down in front of me and spread my legs.

"Alright Bella, I'm going to need you to push on the count of the three ok?"

"WHAT?! YOU SAID I WOULD GET A C-SECTION!" I yelled as I squeezed Edwards hand tighter.

"Bella the hospital is about ten minutes from here and you can't wait that long, you have to have a natural" He said softly.

I sighed painfully and screamed.

"Alright Bella PUSH!" Carlisle yelled the last part.

I pushed with all my might and I couldn't even explain how incredible the painful feeling was; it felt like I was being split in two.

Alice was on my right, cheering me on and Edward was on my left soaking the damp washcloth and rubbing over my head which was wet with sweat. I pushed again and screamed my loudest.

"One more Bella It's almost out!" Carlisle cheered. I squeezed Edward hand tighter as I gave one last push.

Then I heard the most incredible sound in the whole world,

The sound of our baby crying.

"It's girl! It's a girl!" Alice screamed

I opened my eyes to see my baby in Carlisle arms with a white blanket wrapped around it.

My baby, my life, my peanut,

"Give her to me" I rasped out as I held my arms out.

Carlisle put her in my arms. And started crying seeing how beautiful she was. She had white, pale skin, and little red lips, she had Edward nose and my shaped face.

I felt Edward shift putting his head on my shoulder, looking down at the miracle in my arms. If Edward could cry he would be crying right now. The baby opened her eyes to reveal her new hazel eyes. I smiled and laid my head on Edward head.

"She's beautiful" Alice said as she looked her over.

"What's her name?" Carlisle asked as he moved to look at the baby.

Edward and I both looked at each other, "Audrey Lilly Cullen" We both said at the same time. Edward and I both smiled and stared down at the miracle in my arms. We were safe, Jacob was dead, my baby was safe, and we were a family again.

**A/N I want to dedicate this story to my best friend Lilly, Whose always been there for me, and though I'm may never see her again. I miss you so much and I love you :)  
**

**Also i want to thank my best friend Stephen who helped me with this story, coming up with ideas, I love you Stephen :)**

**There may be a sequel about Audrey's life of being a vampire and werewolf, but I'm not making any promises. Send a message or review if you wish for me to continue :)  
**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this story as much as i did.  
**

-**Angelina **


	26. Epolouge

**Going Under**

**I stared down at the baby in my arms gently rocking her back and forth on the rocking the chair. She was sleeping, snoring lightly; I swept her dark curls from her forehead and placed a kiss on her forehead.**

**'****Momma?' she whispers as she opens her hazel eyes. Her first words.**

**"****Shhh baby go to sleep' I say to her stoking her pink cheeks **

**She snuggled back in my arms and fell in deep slumber. **

**I hummed a lullaby to her. A lullaby that I remembered from a long time ago, like a memory. I smiled gently as a tear fell down my cheek. Hitting the precious baby in my arms. **

**I picked her careful not to wake her and placed her in her pink crib Alice had gotten for her. I wrapped her in her pink blanket and kissed her forehead. I felt Edward behind me as he wrapped his arms around my waist, I smiled and he kissed my cheek, we stood there watching Audrey Lilly Cullen, our miracle sleeping.**


End file.
